The OpalEye Chronicles: When Dragon Flames
by pineappletop92
Summary: When a dragon egg appears in Endaira Rezagrats' room, she suddenly finds herself in the world of Harry Potter, along with the Antipodean Opaleye dragon with whom she bonded.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize as the works of Ms. J. K. Rowling or Mr. Christopher Paolini do not belong to me in any way possible. Other things may be recognized as well, so take care to note that these, too, are not of my possession, but just of my use in this story. Finally, any character that is not recognized, and the plot-line, belongs to yours truly._

-----

**The OpalEye Chronicles**

**When Dragon Flames**

-----

_Chapter One_

Endaira Rezagrats was home alone. She had woken up with a small fever and was deemed unfit to go to the penultimate day of school. Her younger brother, to say the least, was pissed that she got to stay home form school and he didn't. In other words, he "woke up sick" as well, but being six years old, didn't have the sense to warm the thermometer by means of a hot lightbulb. Her sister, however, left without a care - school was her social hours. And she had a test that day.

Endaira's parents were currently at work and she was sitting up in bed, reading a book. Her dark brown curly hair was pulled back into a frizzy ponytail - stray hairs that were too short to reach (thanks to an encounter with her sister and a pair of scissors when she was younger) sticking up in front. She often thought she looked like a poodle with a bush on its head. Her brown eyes were watery and her nose was red. The waste basket beside her bed was beginning to overflow with used tissues.

It was as Endaira was turning the page of her book (The Odyssey, by Homer) that our story begins. In the center of Endaira's bedroom, a bright white light appeared. At first, Endaira didn't notice it, too immersed in the tale of Odysseus. But as the light grew brighter, she looked up, startled.

Slowly, she placed the bookmark in the book and put it down on her night table and stood up. Endaira squinted at the center of the bright light. Just then, the light grew brighter and filled the room. She threw up her arms up to shield her eyes. However, she could still see through her closed eyelids.

Finally, the light was gone and when Endaira opened her eyes, she found that two things had happened. The first was that her cold was gone. She no longer felt all stuffed up and feverish. The second was that something had appeared on the hardwood floor in the middle of the room.

It was an egg.

Endaira stared at it, perplexed. The egg was a pale grey and rather large for a common chicken egg. In fact, it was larger than any egg she'd ever seen. A thought occurred to her suddenly. It could be a dinosaur egg fossil.

But how on earth did it end up in Endy's room?

And what was the whole deal with the light?

Going over to her drawer, Endaira pulled out a shirt and, using this, carefully picked up the egg fossil. She knew that she had to be careful, or else it would shatter, it was that fragile. Gently, she placed it on her bed and threw the shirt on the floor.

Carefully, slowly, she reached out a finger and touched the smooth shell of the fossil egg. She immediately drew her hand back. The egg was warm.

How on earth could it be a fossil if it was warm?

Cautiously, she touched it again, this time going as far as placing her palm against the grey surface. Just as quickly as before, she drew her hand back with a sharp intake of breath.

The egg wobbled.

Endaira stared at the egg, eyes wide, unbelieving. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be happening.

A dinosaur was going to hatch.

Here in her bedroom.

In the twenty-first century.

When it should've hatched over sixty-five million years ago.

The absurdity of it all made her want to laugh, but she was frozen as she watched the egg on her bed wobble harder, rocking back and forth. Endaira bit her lip. She just hoped it wouldn't be anything like a velociraptor. Suddenly, the egg stopped wobbling.

Endaira let out the breath she had been holding. She then let out a shriek.

A crack had appeared along the side of the egg. It pitched toward that side as whatever was inside made its way out. The crack widened. More cracks appeared. And then a chunk popped out.

Whatever was inside made a chirping noise.

Now Endaira stood up and moved away from the bed. She had read Michael Crichton's _Jurassic Park_, and even though it was fictional, chirping noises were made by velociraptor babies.

Whatever it was, Endaira wasn't taking any chances. She stayed far away as the thing inside the egg pushed away more of the shell. A snout suddenly poked out of the hole, and Endaira gasped. It was not a velociraptor. Oh, no. It wasn't even a dinosaur.

The snout was white with a pearl-like sheen that, unless she was mistaken, had not velociraptor qualities to it. Definitely reptilian, but what it was exactly, she did not know. Frowning, she remembered reading about those scales somewhere. Then it clicked. Quickly, she went over to her bookshelf and pulled out a thin, red book entitled _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _- a book by J. K. Rowling to go along with her Harry Potter books.

Flipping through the pages, Endaira stopped at page eleven just as more eggshell fell away. Her eyes fell on the page and she read:

_Antipodean Opaleye_

_The Opaleye is a native of New Zealand, though it has been known to migrate to Australia when territory becomes scarce in its native land. Unusually for a dragon, it dwells in valleys rather than mountains. It is of medium size (between two and three tonnes). Perhaps the most beautiful type of dragon, it has iridescent, pearly scales and glittering, multi-colored, pupil-less eyes, hence its name. This dragon produces a very vivid scarlet flame, though only by dragon standards it is not particularly aggressive and will rarely kill unless hungry. Its favorite food is sheep, though it has been known to attack larger prey. A spate of kangaroo killings in the late 1970s were attributed to a male Opaleye ousted from his homeland by a dominant female. Opaleye eggs are pale grey and may be mistaken for fossils by unwary Muggles._

_. . . eggs are pale grey and may be mistaken for fossils by unwary Muggles . . ._ That explained the fossil-like egg, Endaira thought. _Iridescent, pearly scales_ - so far. She just had to see the eyes, and then she would be sure if she had a baby dragon in her room or not.

Looking up she saw, to her amazement, the egg gone, its fragments littering her bed. Amidst the pieces of broken shell stood a lizard with a long body and an even longer tail, and a head like a arrow attached to a long neck. It stood on four, short legs with clawed feet. Its scales were pearly and, as it moved, changed colors. But what was most amazing were the large, thin wings that unfolded behind its forelegs, where were, too, of pearly resemblance. Moving closer to the baby dragon, Endaira looked at its eyes and saw pupil-less, multi-colored eyes looking back at her. _So it was an Opaleye._

A chirp from the dragon brought Endaira out of her reverie. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and the baby Opaleye wandered over to her. Slowly, cautiously, Endaira reached out her right hand to touch the dragon, who reached out with its muzzle and met Endaira's palm.

Endaira cried out as a blast of icy energy surged into her hand and raced up her arm, burning in her veins like liquid fire. She fell back from the dragon. Every part of her body seared with pain. She struggled to move, but was unable to. Finally, warmth spread once again throughout her body. Shivering, she sat upright. Endy looked at her numb hand and watched as the middle of her palm shimmered and formed a diffused white oval. The skin itched and burned like an irritated mosquito bite.

Breathing hard, she looked from her palm to the dragon, who watched her curiously, and back again, her eyes widened and she jumped when she felt a a tendril of thought brush across her mind, it was filled with curiosity and hunger. Endaira gasped and ran over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a thick, hardcover book. _Eragon_, by Christopher Paolini.

She flipped to the chapter called "Awakening" and read exactly what had just happened to her. Flipping to the end of the book, she searched through the Glossary, finger trailing down the list of words in the "Ancient Language." It stopped beneath "gedwëy ignasia" which meant, "shining palm."

Endaira sat down on her desk chair. She couldn't believe it. The Dragon Riders were real. And she was one of them.

She felt something nudge her hand, which she found was shaking. The nudge had come from the Opaleye dragon. She had come over and Endaira felt that thought brush her mind again. The dragon was hungry.

Grinning, she said, "C'mon, let's go get you some food."

She picked the baby dragon up in her arms, finding it surprisingly light, and took it down to the kitchen. Endaira opened the fridge and looked in the meat section. Shrugging her shoulders, she told the Opaleye, "I hope you like salami. It's all we've got." She pulled it out and shut the door.

She ripped the salami into little bits and fed it to the newborn, who ate it gratefully. As she fed it, Endaira thought.

_If this is an Antipodean Opaleye, then does that mean Harry Potter is real? Nah - probably just a dragon who fits the description. It needs a name. I wonder what gender it is?_

Endy opened her mind until she felt the strange connection that was her link to the dragon. She felt content come from the dragon for being well fed. _Are you male or female?_ she asked it.

The dragon cocked its head at her, and she felt confusion. Perhaps it didn't understand. She tried again. _Are you a she?_

Then she heard it. Like a musical note it rand, deep and clear in her head.

_Yes._

Endaira grinned. _Now for a name._ _Not Saphira_, definitely, she thought. Quickly, she ran upstairs and grabbed the _Eragon _book and came back down. She leafed through the pages until she found the list of names.

"Let's see . . . Jura, Hírador, Fundor - no good. Male names," she said out loud. She skipped two pages and found it at the bottom.

"Miremel? No, she's a brown dragon. Ophelia?" she asked, looking up at the dragon.

_No._

"Fine. How about Lenora?"

_No._

"But that's the only other name! You make this difficult, you know?"

_I know._ This time, Endy could hear distinct amusement in the dragon's voice.

Endaira racked her brain for a name, comparing each one to the dragon.

_Sandrilene from_ Circle of Magic_? No, don't want to take from Tamora Pierce_, she thought. _How about a Greek goddess? Athena? No. Eos? Nah. I know!_

"Selene?"

The dragon cocked its head. _Selena._

"Selena? Whatever floats your boat. I like it, though," Endy told the Opaleye.

Just then, Endaira heard knocking at the door. She glanced at Selena and silently ordered her to stay put. She slipped out of the kitchen and walked to the front door. Looking through the blinds, all she could make out was the tall figure of a man and flaming-red hair. She unlocked the door.

"_Oui, Monsieur_?" she asked.

"Oh! Er . . . _Bonjour, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle_ _Charlie Weasley_-" he began.

"Charlie Weasley?" Endy interrupted him. "You're kidding, right? Some hoax involving Harry Potter, right?" She looked over his shoulder. "So where's the camera? You gonna tell me I got Punk'd or something? Stupid show, you know."

"Er . . . this has nothing to do with Harry Potter, miss," he went on in an English accent. It was then that Endy noticed what he was wearing.

A robe. He was seriously wearing a robe. Green in color, it went as trailed all the way down to the ground. She noticed his hands had many scratches and burns on them.

The supposed Charlie Weasley continued. "I am here on behalf of the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Dragon Division."

Endaira cut him off again. "Sure you have. And I'm the Minister of Magic. Unless you can do some real magic, please stop bothering me."

The man glanced around and sighed. He pulled out a long thin piece of wood and pointed it behind her.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," he said and Endaira looked and gasped. Her backpack, thrown carelessly on the floor, was now hovering at eye level - on its own.

Charlie Weasley lowered his wand and the backpack fell. It landed and all of her books fell out. Endaira frowned at the mess and turned back to Charlie.

"Well, do come in," she said, and stepped aside to let him through, grinning. She closed the door behind him and led him to the kitchen in a daze. Selena looked up and chirped, snapping Endy out of her reverie.

"Yes. This is why I am here," Charlie announced. "You see, recently - er - someone stole three eggs from the dragons in Romania. A Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, and an Antipodean Opaleye. I am here to collect the egg - er - dragon, and will return with it to Romania. You will, of course, have your memory modified-"

"No way! You are not taking Selena! And besides, I know all about the wizarding world! Ever hear of J. K. Rowling?" Endaira said furiously.

"Who? Look, miss-"

"Endaira. Endaira Rezagrats," she told him and moved protectively in front of Selena.

"Mis Rezagrats. This dragon is a dangerous beast-"

"She is not!" Endy protested. "I've read about Antipodean Opaleyes. Selena wouldn't hurt more than a sheep!"

"Selena? Don't tell me you've named it. And how do you know so much about this dragon? Whatever, I don't want to know. I am here under the authority of the Minister of Magic and _must_ bring this hatchling back to its mother before anyone finds out that it's missing! Why you would want to keep it is a mystery to me. It is a dangerous beast, classified XXXXX by the Ministry of Magic and has the mentality of a chicken. Now, if you'll excuse me," Charlie said pulling out his wand.

His comment about Selena's intelligence sparked Endaira's anger.

"How dare you call her stupid! She is an intelligent creature! I don't care what the Minister wants! Scrimgeour can go stick his head in a pile of shit, for all I care. You will not take Selena away and you will not erase my memory!" She shouted this last part, her anger overflowing.

The lights began to flicker as the cabinet doors started to open and close, making loud smacking noises. The chairs began to spin across the floor in a crazy dance of sorts, and Selena jumped onto Endaira's shoulder when the table she was sitting on began to buck like a bronco in one of those Spanish bullfights.

Endaira's eyes widened as Charlie looked around him amazement. Looking at Endy, he suddenly realized where all the magic was coming from. Quickly he waved his wand around and everything stilled.

"What just happened?" Endaira asked, stroking Selena's neck to calm down the quivering dragon.

"You should control your magic better, you know, how come you didn't tell me you were a witch?" Charlie asked her.

"A . . . a witch?" Endaira looked at her palm where the _gedwëy ignasia_ shone. Then she grinned. _She was a witch._ "Awesome! Let me see!"

She walked over to the stove and, turning the knob to let out the gas, held her palm over the stove and whispered, "_Brisingr_."

Nothing happened.

"Guess the Ancient Language doesn't work. Fine, how about, _Lumos_?" She held out her palm and a white light shone from the center, pooling out into the kitchen and making it seem brighter. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

"Amazing," Charlie breathed, staring perplexed at the white light.

"_Nox_," Endaira muttered and the light went out.

Charlie frowned. "How do you know the incantations if you just found out that you are a witch?"

Endaira sighed. "Hold on," she told him and left, thinking it would be easier to show him than explain it all.

_I wonder how he's going to take it?_ she silently asked Selena.

_We'll find out soon_, she replied.

Endaira quickly gathered up the six Harry Potter books and brought them back to the kitchen.

"Well," she muttered under her breath. "Here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-----

Endaira entered the kitchen to find Charlie Weasley pressing the power button on the little television. He jumped back when the voice of the news anchorman started talking about a local find-raising event.

"That would be the TV," Endaira told him, laughing. She set the books on the table, grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"Interesting wand . . ." Charlie murmured, looking curiously at the remote.

"I'd say these are more of interest," she said, gesturing towards the Harry Potter books. Charlie took one look at them and his eyes widened. He picked up the first book and read the title.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_?"

"In England it's called the Philosopher's Stone. Why they have two different titles is past me. I'm also wondering why they make two different versions of each book, the British version and the American version. It's not like we don't understand English-"

Charlie wasn't listening to her ramble. Instead he was puzzling over the third book.

"_The Prisoner of Azkaban_?" He opened the book and began reading. "Sirius Black? Escape? But how does this woman know what's going on? Oh, right, it's in the Muggle news, as well."

"What are you talking about? Surely _Prisoner of Azkaban_ has happened already. Surely you know that Sirius is innocent." Endy looked at him.

"Innocent?" Charlie scoffed. "I think it is you who are mistaken, Miss Rezagrats. Sirius Black is a murderer. He escaped from Azkaban this summer."

"This summer! But - wait. You mean that none of this has happened yet?" Endaira asked, pointing at the other books, frowning.

"I suppose not. Now where do you get the idea that Black is innocent?"

Endaira grabbed the book from his hands and flipped to the end where Harry, Hermione and Ron confront Sirius, Remus, Pettigrew and Snape in the Shrieking Shack. She shoved it under his nose. He read for a while, then snapped the book shut.

"Amazing. So he's innocent and Peter Pettigrew is alive. Scabbers . . . that's Ron's rat. I must tell him and the Minister at once." Charlie stood up to leave.

"Excuse me. Perhaps it would be best if you contact Dumbledore first. I wouldn't mind learning more about being a witch. Then you can contact whoever you want about these books," she said and smiled at him.

'Right, of course." He looked around. "You don't happen to have a fireplace, do you?

Endaira frowned. "Downstairs. But-" she blocked him as he moved towards the stairs "-it hasn't been cleaned or used in a while. I would prefer it if my house did not burn down, thank you very much."

"But-"

"No buts. Here, have some paper and a pen." She handed him the paper and a click-y pen. He held the pen, uncertain about what to do with it. Sighing, Endy showed him how to press the top and make the ball-point come out.

While he was writing, he said, "You are very stubborn - did you know that?"

"Why thank you!" She took it as a compliment.

Once he finished, Charlie stood up to leave.

"Wait, what about my letter and supplies?" Endaira asked.

"I'm sure McGonagall, excuse me, Professor McGonagall will send you your letter when the time comes, and I suppose Hagrid will come and collect you to take you to London for your school supplies."

"Okay. Well, goodbye. And it was nice meeting you." Endaira held out her hand. Charlie took it and bid her farewell, before he disappeared with a CRACK!

-----

The next day, Endaira had to go back to school to receive her report card and say goodbye to teachers and friends. She had not told her parents about the encounter with the once-fictional Charlie Weasley or her new-found dragon. Hiding the _gedwëy ignasia_ was another feat on its own. At home she clenched her hand in a fist or held it in a way so that the palm couldn't be seen. In school, it was harder.

"What's that?" Endaira's friend, Arasik, asked, pointing to her palm at lunch.

"Oh, just some doodling with a silver Sharpie marker," she explained. "Anyway, could I have the notebook? I need to write something in it." The notebook was something that she, Arasik, and their friend Hikari shared and wrote in, usually during a particularly boring class. This was something she could not keep from her friends. It was too big.

Arasik handed her the notebook and Endy immediately opened it to a new page. She wrote down everything that had happened and kept writing. Finally finished, she handed it to Hikari in the hallway.

At the end of the half-day, many people were busy hugging and saying goodbye and such. Arasik and Hikari cornered Endaira at her locker.

"You're going to Hogwarts?" Arasik shrieked. "Not fair! Can I come too, please?"

Endy rolled her eyes at her friend, grinning. "Sorry, but I don't have enough room in my trunk. Besides, I fully plan on writing to you as often as possible and sending you many things from Hogsmeade."

"Oh my God, I love you Endy!" Hikari shouted, causing many stares.

They walked out to the buses together and gave each other one last hug before leaving.

When Endaira and her sister walked into their house, they were greeted by their parents' stern faces and a young dragon hatchling.

Endaira looked sternly at Selena. _I thought I told you to stay in my room._

_I was hungry._

_I left enough meat in there! I can't give you too much, or else my parents will get suspicious. Though, obviously, they won't have to._

"Well, Endaira? What is this lizard doing in your room?" her father asked her while her sister took a seat on the sofa, her front-row seat to entertainment.

"It's a dragon," Endy muttered.

"A _what_?" her mother shrieked.

"A dragon. An Antipodean Opaleye to be exact."

"How do you know this?" Mr. Rezagrats asked his daughter.

"I read it in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. It's a Harry Potter knock-off book by J. K. Rowling," Endy replied as she moved to take a seat.

"Well, what is it doing in your room?" Mrs. Rezagrats asked.

"_She_ was in my room because I told her to stay there. Her egg was - transported - to me. She hatched, and I . . . I bonded with her."

"You bonded with it?" Anale, her sister, asked.

"Yes. See?" Endaira held up her palm and her mother gasped. "Oh, and her name is Selena." At her name, the dragon crawled over awkwardly and nuzzled Endy's leg.

"Well, we can't keep a growing dragon in the house," her father said dazedly. He was interrupted, however, by an owl flying through the open window and dropping a letter in Endaira's lap. She knew it was her Hogwarts acceptance letter come early. Eagerly she tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Ms. Rezagrats,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Third years and above are permitted to visit Hogsmeade village with permission of parent or guardian._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Please note that as you are from the United States, we will be sending someone over to bring you to London. While here, you will get your supplies in Diagon Alley and spend the night at the Leaky Cauldron before leaving the next day on the Hogwarts Express. Also note, that as you are a new student going into Third year, you will be Sorted into your House accordingly and your lessons will be private. A list of extra classes is enclosed. Please select the classes you wish to attend, and you will do so with the rest of your year._

_What a long P.S._, Endaira told Selena.

"And now what's this?" Mrs. Rezagrats asked.

"My acceptance letter to Hogwarts," Endaira told her. She pulled three more pieces of paper out of the envelope. One was a list of school supplies she needed, one was a list of classes she could choose from, and the last was a Hogsmeade permission form.

"May I see it?" her mother asked.

Endaira handed the envelope and its contents over to her mother and sat silently watching her read the letter.

_I'm really going to Hogwarts!_ she thought to Selena. _And you are _so_ coming with me. Maybe I should get a collar for you, so people won't be so intimidated._

In response to this, Selena hissed.

_Okay, okay. No collars._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-----

The summer passed by in a blur. All too soon, Endaira was saying goodbye to her parents and heading out the front door to greet the tall half-giant, Hagrid. He was standing in front of a purple triple-decker bus that bore the words, _The Knight Bus_, in gold letters.

Hagrid grinned (at least, Endy thought he might have behind the beard) when he saw Selena perched on her shoulder. "She's a beaut!" he called.

_Be nice_, Endaira silently warned her and Selena consented to being scratched behind the ear by the half-giant.

_This feels good._

Well, Ms. Rezagrats, best be off," Hagrid said and helped her lug the trunk her parents had bought her onto the Knight Bus.

"Please, Hagrid, call me Endaira," she told him.

"Right. Of course. Wait . . . how do yer know my name?" He looked at her, frowning.

"Oh, um, it was in the letter," she lied. She did not feel like explaining to everyone about the books by J. K. Rowling, which she had packed.

"Right."

They settled into two seats on the second deck, but not for long. For with a loud BANG! the Knight Bus was traveling down a street Endy had never seen before in her life. And she still could not see it as she was on the floor, thrown there by the speed of the bus as it tore down the London street. She could hear Selena laughing from above.

Just as quickly as it had started, the bus stopped, throwing Endy down on the floor again from her position of trying to get back up. With a groan, Endy stood up and looked out the window. The bus had stopped in front of a small pub with a creaky sign that read, _The Leaky Cauldron_.

Stan Shunpike, the conductor, came up to help them off. "Yeh two don' have ta worry 'bout other passengers," he told them. "Seein' 'ow yeh two are comin' from cross d'ocean, yeh gettin' special priv'ages an' geh off firs."

_Whatever_, Endaira thought to Selena.

Hagrid had a tight squeeze getting off the bus, but soon enough they were in the Leaky Cauldron being led upstairs to a room by Tom the innkeeper. Endaira dropped off her trunk and took some time explaining to Selena why she had to stay in the room. Hagrid the led her out back where he tapped the brick wall with his pink umbrella. The wall disappeared to reveal a cobble-stone street filled with people dressed in colorful robes milling about, strange animals and trinkets, and lined with stores of every type.

Their first stop was Gringotts. There, Endy started an account with the money her parents had given her for just this purpose. They them went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions where Endaira was fitted for her uniform. Hagrid took her everywhere and she bought all of her school supplies. Finally, they had only one last place to go.

The bell tinkled as Endaira walked into Ollivander's shop.

A voice came from the shadows, belonging to an old man. "Ah, good day, Miss . . ."

"Endaira Rezagrats," she told him, placing her bags down on a chair by the door.

"Well, Ms. Rezagrats, will you please hold out your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander pulled out a tape measurer which began taking measurements all on its own. He placed wand after wand in her outstretched hand, and just as soon as he had handed them to her, he snatched them back. It seemed like she went through a hundred wands before he produced the wand that was hers.

"Dogwood, ten and a half inches, with a single unicorn hair in the center."

As soon as she gripped the wand in her hand, Endaira felt a warmth spread through her arm and enter her body.

"Excellent!"

Endaira paid for the wand and left the shop, bags in tow. Hagrid and she ate at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Endaira could have sworn she'd seen a bit of red hair going into a shop nearby showing off animals of every magical sort.

Almost fifteen minutes later, that same head of hair, attached to a tall boy with freckles, came running out of the shop closely followed by another boy with messy black hair and glasses. She watched, amused, as they ran after a small rat, while she ate her bowl of peanut butter fudge ice cream.

Hagrid chuckled. "That'd be Ron Weasley chasing his pet rat, Scabbers," he told her. "And the one behind 'im is 'Arry Potter."

Endaira nodded and smiled. She knew this already, of course, but she wasn't about to tell him. Once she was done with her ice cream, Hagrid took her back to the Leaky Cauldron where she dropped off her bags and let Selena out for a stretch.

"Oh, and I'll be introducin' yeh to two people I think yeh should meet," Hagrid told her. Confused, Endy followed him to the room two doors down from her own, Selena sitting contentedly on her shoulder, chirping away.

Hagrid knocked on the door and after a moment, it opened to reveal a room just like hers. Sitting on the bed was a boy of her age wearing a glum expression. He had light brown hair and clear blue eyes.

A girl had answered the door. She was slightly shorter than Endaira, with blonde hair and grey eyes. She instantly said hello to Hagrid in a high-pitched, cheery voice that made Endy want to wince.

"'Lo," Hagrid replied.

"What brings you here, Hagrid?" she asked him.

"Thought yeh two would like to meet somebody," he told her, pushing Endaira forward. The girl automatically looked her over, much to Endy's displeasure. She stopped when she saw Selena.

"So you're the third one," she breathed, staring at Selena. It was then that Endy noticed the other two occupants of the room. Dragons.

One of these dragons was a lush green like the grass. Endaira figured it was most likely the Common Welsh Green that Charlie had mentioned. When it opened its mouth to chirp, it sounded like a melody. The second dragon was most definitely the Swedish Short-Snout, its scales a silvery-blue.

Selena gave a chirp and jumped off of Endaira's arm to join the dragons, who, in turn, began sniffing her.

_Like dogs_, Endaira mused.

"I'm Persephone Williams," the girl said, holding out her hand.

"Endaira Rezagrats," Endaira said, taking Persephone's hand and shaking it.

"And back there is Darren Cay," she added, indicating the boy on the bed.

"Pleased to meet you," Endaira told him. She just received a look in return.

"Fine, be that way," she muttered.

"I'll leave yeh three to get to know one 'nother," Hagrid said and he was gone.

Persephone moved aside so that Endaira could enter. She took a seat on the bed next to Darren. They sat in silence for a while. Endy decided to break it.

"So, where are you two from? I'm from New Jersey," she said.

"I'm from San Francisco," Persephone chirped. They both look expectantly at Darren who glared back at them.

"Chicago," he said.

"And which dragon is yours?" Endy asked Persephone. She figured there was little use in attempting to get much out of Darren.

"The Swedish Short-Snout. He's the blue one." She pointed to him.

"What's his name?"

"Hermes. I got it from the Greek messenger of the gods. I love Greek mythology and I thought that the way his egg came to me was sort of like the messenger, so that's what I name him and he liked it."

Endaira blinked in surprise. This girl could talk fast.

"So what's your dragon's name?" she finished with a smile.

"Oh, um, Selena. Greek goddess of the moon," Endy replied.

Persephone frowned. "The Greek goddess of the moon was Selene."

Endaira shrugged. "She wanted the 'a,' so I let her. What difference does it make? It still means 'moon.'"

Persephone nodded in agreement.

"So, what about the green one?" Endaira asked.

"She doesn't have a name," came Darren's reply. Endaira looked at him.

"And why not?"

"'Cause. I never found one she liked."

Endaira thought. "How about Lenora?"

The boy was silent for a moment. Then he sighed. "She likes it." He looked at Endy. "Where'd you get that name from?"

"_Eragon_," Endaira replied, brushing it aside. "So . . . are you two Muggle-born, also?"

They both nodded. And they both answered yes when she asked if they had read the Harry Potter books.

"What about . . . classes? What did you take as extra classes?"

"Divination, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes," Persephone told her in that cheery voice of hers.

"Care of Magical Creatures and Divination," came Darren's sullen reply.

"What about you, Endaira?" Persephone asked.

"Me? Divination, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures," she said.

They sat in silence once again. It was broken only by the sounds made by the dragons, who seemed to be getting along fine.

_Well, this is going pretty nicely, now isn't it?_ Endaira thought to Selena. _Next, we'll be painting each others toe nails and doing our hair. Oh, yeah. Real fun._

_Just try to get along, Selena told her._

_You sound like my mother._

Endaira sighed. Suddenly it seemed that this was going to be a long year.

-----

The next morning dawned bright and early. Too early for Endaira.She groaned as she rolled over. She was definitely not a morning person.

_Come on, sleepyhead_, Selena said, climbing onto the bed. Endaira opened her eyes and sighed. She sat up and wiped the sleep form her face. It was then that Endy noticed just how big Selena had gotten over the summer.

Standing up, she stretched and groaned when she felt her back crack. Endaira quickly showered and dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green t-shirt. She brushed her wet hair, which was already beginning to curl, and her teeth. After a moment's decision, she popped a Tic-Tac into her mouth, just in case of any left-over morning breath.

Endaira made her way downstairs with her trunk and Selena. She placed the trunk with many others by the door and went to get some breakfast from Tom.

Soon, the Ministry cars came and she stood outside, waiting with a family of red-heads (unmistakably the Weasleys), a boy with black hair, and a girl with bushy brown hair - these could only be Harry Potter and Hermione Granger - and Persephone and Darren. The Ministry driver helped place the trunks in the trunk of the cars.

Endaira and Selena shared a car with Darren, Persephone, and their dragons. Much to Darren's displeasure, he ended up in the middle.

"What is wrong with you, Darren?" Endaira asked him. "Afraid you'll get cooties?" Persephone giggled a high-pitched giggle. By now, Endaira had labeled her as "Prep." She was beginning to get on her nerves. And she bet her favorite color was pink.

_Probably has stickers of smiley-fruit with her_, Endaira thought to Selena. _And she'll charm them to sing. Ugh._

_Be nice, Endaira_, Selena told her.

Endaira scowled at her in reply.

The rest of the trip to King's Cross Station was rather uneventful. A silence had fallen over the occupants, broken only by the chirping of the dragons and the drumming of the rain on the car.

Finally, they reached the station and loaded their trunks onto trolleys with the dragons sitting on top. Endaira sternly told Selena not to bring attention to herself. There were too many Muggles about. The Ministry driver bid them good-day, and left.

"Where to now?" Persephone asked.

Pushing her trolley in front of her, Endaira looked around for Platforms Nine and Ten, Darren and Persephone not far behind. Finally, she found them and what could unmistakably be the barrier. Glancing at the two behind her, she gave the a grin, and ran forward through the brick wall and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

----

Being late, the three of them had a hard time finding a compartment. Finally, they found one near the middle of the train. They stored their luggage on the racks above them and sat down. Almost immediately, the whistle blew and the train began to move.

Silence rained down on them once again, broken only by the shouts of students running past their cabin and the pounding of their shoes. Endaira looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. She was startled out of her reverie when the door to their compartment slid open.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" drawled a voice. Looking up at the speaker, Endaira wasn't surprised to see a boy of their age with platinum blond hair and a vampire-like paleness. He was flanked by two cronies as large as gorillas - with arms that swung like them and faces with such blank expression, Endy was afraid that Darwin's Theory of evolution had gone awry.

"New students? And not in first year?" Draco Malfoy drawled on. "How interesting . . . where might you three be from?"

"America," Darren told him.

Malfoy's eyes flashed. "Well, then. My name's Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle." He indicated the two goonies behind him. "And you might be?"

"Endaira Rezagrats," she told him, just as cooly.

"Persephone Williams." She was more cheerful.

"Darren Cay," he said.

"Pleased to meat you," Malfoy told them, although his tone pointed to the contrary. To his pet gorillas, he said in a whisper, purposely loud enough for the occupants of the compartment to hear, "I certainly hope these _Americans_ are not Sorted into Slytherin. Father's told me all about the Americans. How despicable they are - an embarrassment to their own country."

Endaira's anger flared. Selena, feeling her anger, jumped down from the seat and hissed at the offending ferret. Malfoy's eyes widened.

"A . . . a dragon!" he stammered. Lenora and Hermes jumped down, too, to make their presence known. "Three dragons! What are you doing with three dragons? It will never be allowed. It's illegal!"

"For your information." Darren told him, "these dragons are bonded to us. Professor Dumbledore has already agreed to let them come with us. Now, would you be so kind to as leave us and go find your own compartment?" Standing up, Darren slammed the door shut in Malfoy's stunned face.

They could hear him loudly say, "Father will be hearing about this," before walking away from their compartment, goonies in tow.

"No doubt by the time we get to the school, half the population will know who we are and what we've brought with us," Endaira commented before turning back to the now darkening window. Rain pattered against the window, obscuring her view. Pretty soon, the train began to slow down.

"We're here already? I haven't even changed yet! Like, oh, my God!" Persephone looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"Relax," Darren told her. "It's only the dementors."

"What!" she shrieked. "Dementors! Oh! My! God!"

Endaira rolled her eyes just as the train abruptly stopped, causing Lenora to give a loud piercing shriek as Darren almost toppled onto her. The lights went out, plunging them into un-ending darkness.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God," Persephone muttered to herself.

"Shut up! It's not like we're going to die!" Endaira snapped at her.

And then the compartment door opened. Endaira could see nothing through the darkness, but she gasped when she felt coldness surround her, almost as if it were ripping through her soul. She felt sad and miserable. She felt depressed - almost as if she'd never be happy again.

Then it was gone.

The lights flooded back on and the train began to move again.

Endy looked at her companions. Persephone seemed rather relieved at the moment, but Darren was pale and shaking. His pupils were dilated and he was rocking back and forth on the seat, knees drawn up under his chin.

"Hey," Endaira said, placing a hand to his forehead. "You okay?"

Darren looked up, startled, and pulled himself away. Standing up, he grabbed his school robes and muttered something about going to get changed. Then he left.

Endaira stared at the door for a moment, before she too stood up to change, Persephone following suit. Soon, the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, just as Darren returned. He looked better - almost as if nothing had happened.

The three of them left the compartment and headed outside. Immediately, they were pelted by torrents of ice cold rain. The dragons were none too pleased with this. Quickly, they followed the rest of the older students to where a line of carriages stood waiting. They found an empty one and climbed in. Then the carriage began to move, pulled by invisible thestrals.

They drove past the iron gates and began the long trek up to the school. Endaira watched as the castle drew ever nearer. Finally, the stopped, and the six occupants climbed out and began walking up the stone steps leading to Hogwarts. Through the wooden door they went, and into the giant foyer. Marble steps led up to the next floor while a door to the left led into the Great Hall itself. This is where they entered, only to stop short as they took in the scene before them.

Four, long house tables filled the Great Hall. Students sat talking at the tables, which were adorned with gold goblets and plates. Looking up, Endaira saw candles floating above the tables, flickering. And above these was the enchanted ceiling, which was currently black and cloudy.

A fifth table stood facing the other four tables. Many of the teachers were already seated. Endaira recognized who she thought must be Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick (easy to spot, or, rather not) and Professor Lupin. In the center sat a man with a crooked nose, half-moon spectacles, and silver-white hair. Endaira could not help but smile to see the famous Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He looked right at the three newcomers and beckoned them forward, as they walked to the staff table, students stopped talking to turn and gawk at them and the dragons. When they reached the staff table, Dumbledore stood and raised his hand for silence. The Great Hall immediately fell quiet for the great wizard.

"Welcome back," he said, voice clear and confidant, ringing throughout the Hall. "This year, I would like to welcome three new students from the United States of America. Ms. Endaira Rezagrats, Ms. Persephone Williams, and Mr. Darren Cay will be joining us for their remaining years studying to be witches and wizards.

"Now, you may have noticed the dragons they have brought with them. I assure you, these dragons are the least harmful of all dragons and are under strict orders not to do any harm to and student or other creature.

"I hope you all welcome the three students and their dragons. Now let them be Sorted into their Houses."

Dumbledore sat down and Professor Flitwick brought forward the three-legged stool with a ratty old pointed hat on top. He then explained the Sorting to them and called out their names.

"Cay, Darren."

Darren stepped forward and sat on the stool. He placed the Sorting Hat on his head and waited. After a couple minutes, a rip in the hat opened as it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the right clapped hard as Darren and Lenora joined the Gryffindor table.

"Rezagrats, Endaira," Flitwick squeaked.

Endaira felt her palms go sweaty as she walked forward and sat down on the stool. She placed the Hat on her head and everything went dark.

"_Well! What have we here? Ms. Rezagrats, and, oh my, another dragon!"_

_Selena_, Endaira scolded, _Block your connection with me for a second._

"_Much better. Let's see now . . . much intelligence . . . but also a lot of imagination. . . . My, my, you sure do know a lot about the wizarding world, Ms. Rezagrats. . . . Hmm . . . much courage I see . . . well then, the choice is clear. You will do great in _GRYFFINDOR!"

Grinning, Endaira took off the Sorting Hat and walked towards the Gryffindor table, Selena following close behind. She sat down next to Darren at the end of the table across from Ron Weasley, who kept glancing uneasily at the two dragons.

"Williams, Persephone."

Persephone sat on the stool the longest. Finally, the Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Endaira inwardly groaned, and from the grimace she saw on Darren's face, he wasn't too pleased either.

As Persephone plopped down next to Endaira, the doors opened to reveal sodden first years shivering with cold as they stared in awe at the Great Hall. They walked towards the staff table, dripping water along the way.

When they stood before the Sorting Hat, it began to sing. It sang of the four founders of Hogwarts, and how it would sort them into their proper houses. When it was done, Professor Flitwick gave the first years the same speech he had given the new third years. He then began calling names.

Endaira clapped for the new students, but found Ron's reaction to the dragons more amusing. The dragons were atop the table, Lenore and Selena curled contentedly by Darren and herself. Hermes, however, decided to explore around a bit.

Just as "Vane, Romilda" was sorted into Gryffindor, Hermes tried to sniff Ron, to get his scent. Ron was already leaning far back in his seat, but as the Swedish Short-Snout leaned forward to sniff him, he leaned back too far, and with a yelp, fell off his seat and onto the floor.

Endaira sniggered and Darren gave a loud snort. Persephone was glaring at Hermes who was looking sheepishly back at her. Endy suspected that they were having a mental communication. Hermes came over to Persephone and curled up like a dog at its mistress's feet. She smiled and began scratching behind his ear.

Just then, two people slid into the empty seats across from them, just as Ron was righting himself.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Harry Potter asked. Ron, still speechless, pointed across the table.

"Oh, my!" Hermione Granger gasped. She opened her mouth to say something more, but stopped when Dumbledore stood up to make the official speech.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. . . ."

Dumbledore cleared his throat before he went on to talk to the students about the dementors. Endaira zoned out, having known this speech already for several years now.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore said, causing Endy to look up, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Endaira clapped with the rest of the students who were applauding. Professor Lupin was her favorite Defense teacher out of all the others.

"As to our second appointment," Dumbledore continued as the applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Happy for the half-giant's success, Endaira applauded almost as loud and hard as the trio across from her. Even the dragons sat up on their hunches and chirped loudly for Hagrid. Hermes even managed a slight roar - succeeding in causing Ron to fall off his seat again.

When the applause finally died down, Dumbledore said, "Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

The plates before them filled with food of every sort. Ron began filling his plate an mouth, while the rest of them took their portions more politely.

"If you don't mind my asking," Hermione said, "who are you?"

"My name's Persephone Williams," the prep told her. "This is Endaira Rezagrats and that is Darren Cay."

Harry looked down at Selena, who was currently eating some chicken Endy was feeding her. "And, what about . . . ?" He nodded at the dragons.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore is okay with it," Endaira told him. "Besides, we're bonded with them. Dragons are actually pretty smart, you know?"

"Just as long as they aren't named Norbert," Ron said, shuddering.

"Actually, their names are Lenora, Selena, and Hermes," Persephone said, pointing at each of the dragons in turn. Ron gave a small moan and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Hermione cried. "I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter."

When there was no reaction to Harry's name, the trio looked at each other and Harry asked, "Are you three Muggle-born?"

Endaira and Darren nodded their heads while Persephone gave a cheerful, "Yup!"

Endy looked at Ron. "Weasley, did you say? Are you by any chance related to a Charlie Weasley?" She asked this even though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah. He's my older brother. How do you know him?" Ron looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh, he's the one who came to try and take Selena back to Romania," she told him. "Obviously, I didn't let him." Looking up, she asked hesitantly. "Has he . . . sent you a letter?"

Ron frowned. "No. Noh rehenly," he said through a mouth full of food.

"Yo, say it, don't spray it," Darren said as he wiped mashed potatoes off of his face.

Ron swallowed before saying, "Sorry."

Looking at Endaira, he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, no reason," Endaira said innocently as she eyed Ron's shirt pocket, which was currently squirming. Ron looked at Harry who just shrugged.

Finally, dessert was gone and Endaira felt sleepy. She followed the other Gryffindors up several flights of stairs and down corridors (she quickly forgot where she was going, being so tired) until the reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. Percy pushed his way through to give the password ("Fortuna Major") and the portrait swung open. Endaira stepped through the hole into a common room done up in reds and golds. _Homey_, she thought as she followed Hermione up to the girls' dormitories. Endaira found her trunk by the bed next to the window. Quickly she changed and fell into bed.

Looking out the window, she could see a view of the lake that was currently frothy due to the driving rain. The tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest swayed dangerously in the high winds. Glancing at the sky, Endaira was pleased to see a large expanse of it - even if it was cloudy and dark. On a clear night, she knew, there would be many stars to see. Due to the remote location of Hogwarts, and the fact that they only used candles and torches to light the school, there would be more stars than at home. Endaira had always enjoyed looking at the stars.

_Comfy_, she heard Selena say. Looking down, Endaira saw that Selena was currently curled up on one of those dog-beds - only it was enlarged for the growing dragon.

_You know, Selena_, Endaira told her, _pretty soon you're going to have to live in the Forbidden Forest. Dragons grow fast, and I can't have you following me everywhere. You won't fit in the halls!_

Selena lifted her muzzle to the window. _Yes, well on nights like these, I'm sleeping in Hagrid's hut._

_I don't think that Fang will like that._ Endaira smiled at the Opaleye. _Don't worry. I'm sure Dumbledore had it all figured out._

Climbing under the covers, Endaira smiled to herself before falling fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-----

_The poetic stanzas you see interspersed throughout this chapter are from The Lady of Shalott, a poem by Lord Alfred Tennyson_

-----

The next morning, Persephone woke up her companions by turning on her music while she took a shower. Really loudly. At the crack of dawn.

Lavender Brown fell out of bed with a shriek as Brittany Spears blasted out of the speakers in the bathroom. Parvati Patil threw back her curtains - almost ripping them off in the process. Hermione sat up and fumbled with her own curtains, swearing under her breath. Endaira sat up and swore loudly. She never did like it when her sister had blasted her music in the morning - waking Endy up. But, compared to this torture, Faith Hill was much more preferable.

Climbing out of bed, she stormed over to the bathroom door and banged on it loudly for several minutes. Finally, the music paused and she heard a muffled, "What!" over the running water.

"If you're going to play music while you shower in the morning," Endaira shouted back, "do NOT play it at the crack of dawn and DO NOT play it so loud you could wake the Slytherins! And if you are going to play your music, please pick something better than this trash!"

She stormed back to her bed as Brittany Spears began to sing again, quieter this time.

Hermione looked at Endaira. "I take it you're not a morning person?"

Endaira's look was all that she needed as an answer.

Nodding her head, Hermione voiced her thoughts aloud, "How did she find a stereo that plays Muggle music and that can work here where there's too much magical interference?"

"I got it from my home-town," Persephone said, coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "There's a mall there for wizards and witches. It has everything from Gringotts to Honeydukes. One store was called 'Magical Muggle Artifacts.' It's where I got this." She held up a CD player. It looked just like a regular CD player for CD's and cassettes. It could even tune into the radio. However, looking closely, Endaira saw no cord and plug, no battery case, and no antenna. And there was an extra bright blue button labeled WNN - for the Wizarding Wireless Network.

"How does it work?" Lavender asked.

Persephone pulled out her wand and tapped the CD player once. Brittany Spears began to sing shrilly again. She tapped it again, twice this time, and it stopped.

"I have to get myself one of those," Endaira said to herself. "Perhaps they have wizarding stores in Philly . . ."

Persephone gave a small "Hmph!" and stalked off to her bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Parvati asked.

"Oh, she's probably just pissed that I insulted her music," Endaira explained as she gather her things. "I've got dibs on the shower!"

-----

_Only reapers, reaping early,_

_In among the bearded barley_

_Hear a song that echoes cheerly_

_From the river winding clearly;_

_Down to tower'd Camelot;_

_And by the moon the reaper weary,_

_Piling sheaves in uplands airy,_

_Listening, whispers, " 'Tis the fairy_

_The Lady of Shalott."_

-----

That day at breakfast, McGonagall approached the three newcomers and handed them slips of paper before going away. Endaira read it silently.

_Ms. Rezagrats,_

_You are to come to the Transfiguration room tonight at eight o'clock sharp for your first lesson in your subjects. We will begin work in first year. Do not be late._

_-Professor McGonagall_

-----

_There she weaves by night and day_

_A magic web with colours gay._

_She has heard a whisper say,_

_A curse is on her if she stay_

_To look down to Camelot._

_She knows not what the curse may be,_

_And so she weaveth steadily,_

_And little other care hath she,_

_The Lady of Shalott_

-----

Later that day, while everyone else was in Transfiguration, Endaira went exploring. Persephone had stayed in the common room with Hermes, who - along with Lenora and Selena - had not been allowed to join them in class. Darren, too, had opted not to join.

Endaira and Selena, whom she had brought along, made their way down many halls and stairs, going wherever their feet led them. Selena was now roughly the size of a dog and still growing.

_So, how was Divination?_ She asked.

_Grim-ly_, Endaira replied.

_Oh, how funny._

They rounded a corner and Endaira, not watching where she was going, walked right into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologized to the person. In her mind, she heard Selena making a melodious sound - which Endaira came to realize was laughter.

"What's so funny?" she asked the dragon. Looking up, she saw not a person, but a statue. "Oh . . ."

The statue was of a one-eyed, hump-backed old with. Frowning, Endaira tried to recall - yes, that was it.

_It's the entrance to the passageway to Honeydukes!_ she told Selena.

_Oooh! Chocolate!_

_That's my girl._

-----

_But in her web she still delights_

_To weave the mirror's magic sights,_

_For often through the silent nights_

_A funeral, with plumes and lights_

_And music, went to Camelot;_

_Or when the Moon was overhead,_

_Came two young lovers lately wed._

_"I am half sick of shadows," said_

_The Lady of Shalott._

-----

That night, Endaira, Darren, and Persephone made their way down to the Transfiguration room. They quickly lost their way.

"Where are we?" Persephone whined.

"Somewhere on the fifth floor corridor," Darren told her.

Endaira looked around at their surroundings. There were only two doors in this corridor and a suit of armor by the window. On the wall opposite the window was a tapestry. Not much to go by. Walking forward, they rounded a corner only to fin themselves in unknown territory once again. Endaira sighed. This was hopeless.

Five minutes later, they had descended a flight of stairs and found themselves facing a portrait of a lady in a tall tower looking at a mirror that reflected what was outside the window. She was very lovely, indeed, and was weaving threads through her loom. Below, surrounded by trees with a river running by was a handsome knight with sharp features. He was kneeling on one knee while he was serenading the lovely lady in the tower. His singing was rather off-key.

"Remind me again why we didn't stop and ask for directions?" Persephone asked, not taking notice of the painting.

Darren made an indignant noise and Persephone rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Excuse me?" Endaira called to the occupants of the painting, attempting to drown out the awful tunes of the knight. "Excuse me!" she called again, louder this time.

The knight stopped singing and glared at her. With a huff, he stood up and left the painting through the trees. Endaira could hear him crashing through the underbrush and then a pause. The clip-clopping of a horse's hooves was heard as it cantered off into the next painting on the left of four men playing cards who yelled at this disturbance to their poker game.

The lady paused in her weaving and looked at Endaira. "Yes? What is it that you want?"

"Well, you see, miss, we were looking for the Transfiguration classroom. Do you know where it is?" Endaira asked her.

"Certainly," the lady said. Pointing to the right, she said, "It's just down this corridor. Make a right when you reach the end, go down a small flight of stairs, and the classroom you are searching for is the second door on the left."

"Thank you, miss," Endaira said to her.

"Please, do come and visit me more often. It gets terribly lonely up here in this dreadful tower. And Sir Lancelot's singing talent is not too highly spoken of, as you have heard."

_Sir Lancelot?_ Endy thought. Frowning as an idea popped into her head, she asked the fair lady, "What is your name?"

"My name? Why, I do not know my name," she said, a tad baffled. "But you may call me the Lady of Shalott."

"'The Lady of Shalott?'" Persephone asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Endaira answered. "It was a poem by Lord Alfred Tennyson. This painting is based on that poem. Right?" she asked the Lady of Shalott, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, goodbye, then, Lady of Shalott," Endy said before walking off in the direction the Lady of Shalott had pointed to.

-----

_She left the web, she left the loom,_

_She made three paces through the room,_

_She saw the water-lily bloom,_

_She saw the helmet and the plume,_

_She look'd down to Camelot._

_Out flew the web and floated wide;_

_The mirror crack'd from side to side;_

_"The curse is come upon me," cried_

_The Lady of Shalott._

-----

"You're late," Professor McGonagall told them.

"We got lost," Darren explained.

"Five points from Gryffindor for tardiness," she went on, brushing his excuse aside. "I trust you won't be late again?"

"No, ma'am," they chorused.

"Good," Professor McGonagall said. "Now, on Mondays you three will be learning Transfiguration here with from eight o'clock to ten o'clock. Charms will be on Tuesdays with Professor Flitwick, History of Magic with Professor Binns on Wednesdays, and on Thursdays you will have Potions with Professor Snape.

"Each night from ten to twelve you will be up on the Astronomy Tower with Professor Sinistra. Friday will be your day off to finish any homework you might have. Sunday mornings at ten o'clock you will make your way down to the greenhouses for Herbology with Professor Sprout. Any questions?"

They shook their heads no and Professor McGonagall began the lesson. After Transfiguring many objects, it became clear that Darren and Endaira had a knack for Transfiguration while Persephone did not. At ten o'clock, they headed up to the Astronomy Tower with the help of McGonagall's directions. Endaira particularly liked this subject, as she loved to stargaze.

The next night was Charms (Darren didn't do too well here, but Persephone and Endaira did) where they spent most of the time learning wand movements. _Swish and flick!_ Finally, at the end, they were allowed to try the Levitation Charm.Endaira and Persephone were making their feathers levitate into the air while Darren's was stubbornly staying put.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he cried. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_ Oh, this is useless." Endaira turned to look at him as he put down his wand. Inhaling sharply, he began blowing at the feather in hopes that it would fly up in the air. He succeeded in blowing it onto the floor.

Endaira and Persephone laughed while Darren held his head in his hands. Looking at his pathetic state, Endaira smiled.

"Don't worry," she reassured him, placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "You'll get the hang of it sooner of later."

"Yeah," Persephone agreed. "Maybe all you need in a troll shoved in your face."

Darren glared at her before picking up his wand in another attempt.

-----

_And down the river's dim expanse_

_Like some bold seer in a trance,_

_Seeing all his own mischance --_

_With a glassy countenance_

_Did she look to Camelot._

_And at the closing of the day_

_She loosed the chain, and down she lay;_

_The broad stream bore her far away,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

-----

Thursday brought their first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson with Professor Lupin. They stood before the wardrobe, waiting for Neville to take his turn with the boggart. Snape came out and Neville shouted, "R . . . _Riddikulus!_" The Potions Master was suddenly adorned in a green dress, vulture hat, and a red handbag.

After Neville were several other students before Persephone stepped up in front of the boggart, wand held out at the ready. With a loud CRACK! There appeared before her a swarm of wasps.

"_Riddikulus!_" she shouted, and the swarm of bees turned into butterflies. She stepped back as Darren moved forward.

"Wasps?" Endaira asked her.

"I'm allergic," Persephone explained.

There was a loud CRACK! And they looked up to see Darren standing in front of a tall man in black clothes and a ski mask covering his face. He was holding a knife in his hands. The knife was dripping with blood.

Endy glanced at Darren. He had shut his eyes and was breathing hard. For a moment, it seemed as though he wasn't able to do it. But then, "_Riddikulus!_"

CRACK!

It was now a man in hippie clothing holding up the peace sign with his fingers.

"Good, Darren," Professor Lupin said. "Endaira!"

Endaira stepped forward, anticipating her fear. She, in fact, did not know exactly what she was afraid of. She must not have faced her greatest fear yet.

CRACK!

Before her was a girl. She was dead. With sharp, jerky motions, she was moving backwards. Like a silent film being played in reverse.

"_Riddikulus!_" Endaira shouted. The girl suddenly had a can and a top hat and was tap dancing across the floor. Smiling, Endaira walked back to where Darren and Persephone stood as Ron took his turn against the acromantula.

"What was that?" Darren whispered.

"Book of Shadows: Blair Witch Project Two. Only saw the last half, but still very creepy. That girl scared me the most," Endy explained. "So, what about your masked madman?"

Darren looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Endaira opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Professor Lupin began to talk, giving out points and dismissing them. The three of them had a break next. Endy tried to catch up with Darren to try and talk with him, but he headed straight for the boys' dormitory when the reached the common room. Sighing, Endy decided not to follow him. If he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to.

_-----_

_Who is this? And what is here?_

_And in the lighted palace near_

_Died the sound of royal cheer;_

_And they crossed themselves for fear,_

_All the Knights at Camelot;_

_But Lancelot mused a little space_

_He said, "She has a lovely face;_

_God in his mercy lend her grace,_

_The Lady of Shalott."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

-----

A week went by. Endaira had quickly gotten into the swing of things at Hogwarts. She and Selena had explored so much that they knew as much of Hogwarts as any other average student - meaning she at least knew how to get to all of her classes and other important places. One day, Endaira woke up to find that Selena had grown again. She was now roughly the size of a thoroughbred racing horse. Unfortunately, this meant that she, Hermes, and Lenora had to go live in the Forbidden Forest.

"But, Professor!" Endaira exclaimed.

"No but's, Ms. Rezagrats," Professor McGonagall said. The three of them had been sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast Saturday morning when the Head of their House had come up to them to tell them the news about their dragons' new living quarters. Across from them sat the "Golden Trio," who kept looking at each other and back at the three across the table.

"You very well know that these dragons cannot stay here any longer!" McGonagall continued. "They are growing too large for this school to accommodate them! Now, I want you three to take your dragons down to Hagrid's before dinner tonight. He will take them into the forest."

"Will we be allowed to visit them, Professor?" Darren asked.

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I suppose so . . . but just as long as Hagrid goes with you. I will not have any students going into the Forbidden Forest alone."

-----

"Goodbye, Selena. I'll visit as often as possible." Endaira threw her arms around the dragon's neck. Hagrid had taken them into the forest to say goodbye to their dragons. They were deep in the Forbidden Forest. So deep, that barely any light from the sun could be seen through the dense thicket of trees that surrounded this small clearing. Of course, that could have also been because they had left at sunset.

Hagrid held his lantern up higher. "Yeh three had best hurry up."

_Be good to the creatures in the forest_, Endaira told Selena. _Don't stray too close to the acromantulas or the centaurs._

_I won't_, Selena assured her.

_I'll be back soon._

Endaira stepped back from the Antipodean Opaleye. Selena crouched low and unfurled her wings. She began beating them up and down, creating a large wind. Endaira had to cover her eyes as, one after the other, the three dragons lifted off the ground.

_And stay in the forest area!_ Endaira added. _Don't go anywhere near a populated place! You can't be sure if they're Muggles or not!_

_Yes, Mother_, Selena replied

Chuckling, Endaira followed Hagrid and Fang back out of the woods with Darren and Persephone not far behind.

-----

After dinner that night, Endaira decided to take a shower. She was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair and gazing sadly at the empty spot on the floor where Selena's bed used to be. Suddenly she heard the door creak open, and she looked up to se Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, pulling the door shut. "I'll come back later."

"It's okay," Endy told her. She patted the spot beside her. "Come. Sit. Why don't we get to know each other?"

"Er . . . okay." Hermione came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So. What would you like to know?"

"Well . . ." Endaira thought. "I don't exactly know. . . . What's your favorite book?"

"_Hogwarts, A History_."

"Uh . . . fictional book?"

"Oh! Well, that's a hard one. I have many favorite books that are fictional . . ." Hermione pondered for a moment. "Well, I love _The Lord of the Rings_, by J. R. R. Tolkein."

"Oh! They're awesome! Have you seen the movies?"

"Oh, yes. I love them. And I must say, Orlando Bloom is, well . . ."

"Hot?"

Hermione nodded, blushing.

"It's all right," Endaira laughed. "Hey, have you ever seen The Great Escape?"

"No. I don't say I have."

"Oh. How about Stand By Me?"

"Oh, I love that movie! River Phoenix is gorgeous!"

"'Chopper, sic balls!'" Endaira quoted and they laughed.

"How about the Lardass scene?"

"Bum badda-dum badda-dum!" They burst out in laughter again.

Soon, they were both sitting in their pajamas on Endaira's bed, facing each other. Between them was a bowlful of chocolate frogs - a secret stash Hermione had been hiding under her bed. They were throwing questions back and forth, getting to know one another.

"Hocus Pocus or The Craft?" Endaira asked.

"Ooh, tough one. I'd have to say Hocus Pocus," Hermione answered.

"The Craft for me."

"Marx Brothers or Three Stooges?"

"Marx Brothers, definitely."

"Same here."

"_Mediator_ series or _1-800-Where-Are-You_?"

"Oh, I loved the _Mediator_ series!"

"I know! It was so good!"

"What about Charlie or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

"Definitely Will Wonka. No one can beat Gene Kelly and his Oompa Loompas, not even Johnny Depp, though he does put up a good competition. Pass me a frog."

Hermione threw one to Endaira, which she caught. Opening it, she grinned. "Fred or George?"

Hermione gasped. "I'm not answering that!"

"Fine."

She smiled at Endaira. "Harry or Ron?"

The two laughed aloud.

"Okay, okay," Endaira said. "No one we know personally. How about, Hershey's or Godiva?"

"Too hard. I love all chocolate."

"What girl doesn't?"

"I don't."

The two girls looked up at the doorway. There stood Persephone. Her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. Her mouth was set in a firm line.

Hermione and Endaira glanced at each other and back at Persephone.

"Is there something wrong?" Endaira asked.

"Well, I _had_ wanted to go to sleep," Persephone retorted, walking over to her bed. "But you two don't seem too inclined to do so - even though it is very late." With that, she roughly pulled the curtains shut.

Hermione looked at the clock on her bedside table. It read eleven o'clock. "It is rather late, I suppose."

"Ugh! And I've got Herbology in the morning," Endy groaned.

Hermione grabbed her chocolate frog stash and pushed it under her bed before climbing in. Endaira climbed under her own covers to and rolled over to face Hermione. "Night, 'Mione."

"Goodnight, Endy."

-----

The two of them quickly became great friends - if not best. They did their homework together, walked to class together, everything. Endaira was glad to have a friend period and Hermione was glad to have a friend she could talk to about things which Harry and Ron wouldn't "understand." Once, at dinner, Endy caught Ron glowering at her. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

In no time at all, Halloween arrived and they finally got to go to Hogsmeade. Endaira decided to be festive and dress up as Harpo Marx. She had a curly wig, a horn, a trenchcoat, and a black stove-pipe hat. Being up early, she and Hermione (who had to be persuaded to dress up as a pirate) crept into the boys' dormitory. They took Endaira's horn and, standing in the middle of the room, gave it a loud HONK!

Wait a bang, Ron fell out of his bed, while the rest of the boys scrambled about, still half-asleep.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" Ron asked, getting up off the floor.

"Oh, Ronald. Just get dressed." Looking at Endaira, she added, "We have your costume waiting downstairs."

-----

"I still don't see why I have to go as a milk carton," Ron complained, failing in the attempt to cross his arms across the large cardboard box while sulking. They were on their way to Hogsmeade. Harry had stayed behind unfortunately - Endaira had wanted to dress him up as Anakin Skywalker, better known as "The Chosen One."

"Oh, cheer up, Ron. It's Halloween!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Got milk, Weasley?" Malfoy sniggered as he passed by.

"Yeah, sure. I'll cheer up," Ron muttered darkly, glaring at the back of Malfoy's head.

They made their way to Honeydukes, where Endy and Hermione stocked up on chocolate and other candies to fill their stash. They walked down High Street to the Three Broomsticks to grab some butterbeers. Upon entering, they were greeted by none other than Malfoy and his goons.

"Well, if it isn't the Weasel and the two Mudbloods," Malfoy sneered. Ron turned beet red and began to pull out his wand. Only he realized that he couldn't reach it.

"Oh, go suck a fat one, you cheap dime store hood," Endaira said, brushing past him. However, he held out an arm to block her. She glared up at him.

"What did you just say, you filthy little Jew?"

Endaira didn't know what happened. But suddenly Malfoy was staggering backwards from the force of her blow to the side of his head.

"If there is one thing I will not tolerate, you foul-mouthed, shit-faced ferret from hell, it is anti-Semitic remarks like that." Endaira spit in his face. "Don't you dare say anything like that to me again!"

Pushing past him and his goonies, she stormed over to a table in the corner. Every eye in the pub was on her as she sat down. She glared icily at all of them and they quickly turned away. The noise level came back as people began talking and laughing once again. Hermione and Ron came over with the butterbeers. Sitting down, Hermione asked if she was all right.

"I'm fine, Hermione," Endy answered. "I just take it personally when it comes to racist and anti-Semitic remarks."

"Okay."

They drank their butterbeers in silence. Then they headed back to the castle and up to the common room.

"Here, Harry," Ron said, dumping a load of goodies onto the boy's lap. He then struggled to get out of his costume with many grunts. Endaira made her way upstairs to change into more comfortable clothing.

The Halloween Feast came and went and Hermione and Endaira made their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Endaira was rather edgy, since she already knew what to expect. And, as expected, a crowd of students had gathered around the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Excuse me! Let me through!" Percy shouted, pushing his way towards the front. "I'm Head Boy!" He stopped. Then his voice carried back over the crowd, sounding strangled. "Someone go get Professor Dumbledore."

The crowd parted to allow the Headmaster through. Hermione gasped when she saw the slashed canvas. Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" cackled a voice above them. Looking up, Endaira spotted Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly. Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

-----

That night the school slept in the Great Hall while the teachers searched the school for any sign of Black. Endaira and Darren had taken their sleeping bags over to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. Endaira let her mind spread out until she faintly felt Selena.

_Selena?_

_Yes?_ She asked, flying closer for better communication.

_Sirius Black has tried to get at Wormtail._

_So? You knew that would happen._

_Yes, well . . . it's just that . . . I think I should visit him. I wanted to ask you first, though, to see what I should do._

_Well, I don't know, Endaira_, Selena said. _What can you tell him?_

_Charlie Weasley knows about the books by J. K. Rowling . . . and I haven't told anyone else. I would love to tell Sirius and Remus. I trust them so completely, you know._ Endaira sighed.

_If you want to tell anyone, why not Professor Dumbledore?_

Endaira frowned. _Wait, isn't he good at Legillimens? Oh my, God, Selena! I think he might already know about the books!_

_That would make sense_, Selena told her. _Why don't you tell Hermione and take her to meet Sirius?_

_Good idea! She would understand . . . I hope._

"Eyes closed, Endaira." She looked up to see Percy towering over her. Sighing, she said goodbye to Selena and rolled over onto her back, closing her eyes. She let her breathing slow down as if she had fallen asleep. When she heard Percy's footsteps fade away, she opened her eyes and looked at the enchanted ceiling above her.

It was a clear night, so she could see millions of stars. They dotted the sky, some brighter than others. Endaira smiled when she realized that she could see the Milky Way. She sighed. It was so beautiful.

She saw it. It went by fast, but she saw it. It traveled across the sky in a graceful arc, leaving a white trail behind it. A meteorite that had entered Earth's atmosphere for a split second.

A shooting star.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione whispered. Endaira looked over at her. She, too, was gazing up at the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful," Endaira whispered back.

"Yes, they are."

"There's this quote by Brain Andreas that I love," Endy told her. "It goes, 'We lay there and looked up at the night sky, and she told me about stars called blue squares and red swirls and I told her I'd never heard of them. Of course not, she said, the really important stuff they never tell you.'" Endaira looked back up at the stars and smiled. "'You have to imagine it on your own.'"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

-----

The first Quidditch match came around. Endaira had dragged Hermione up to the row beneath the top-most one. Rain pelted them in torrents as the wind blew hard at them.

"Remind me why we are up here again?" Hermione shouted over the thundering rain.

"No reason," Endaira told her.

They cheered with the rest of the crowd whenever they heard the Gryffindors' roar. They could barely hear Lee Jordan's commentary over the wind. All of a sudden, a time out was called by Oliver Wood.

"Oh, dear. I'll be right back, Endy," Hermione said as she left the stands. "I think I know something that might help Harry."

Endaira sat there, waiting. The wind howled around her while the rain battered the seats beside her. She could just barely hear the spectators over the weather. _Poor Selena_, she thought. She had wanted to come, but was unable to fly in such weather.

There was a sound behind her. Turning, she saw a big, black shaggy dog sitting on the bench. Seeing Endaira, it crouched down into a position so that his head lay on his front paws. Endaira reached out a hand to scratch behind his ear.

"Well, hey there, Padfoot," she said, smiling.

He sat up quickly and began backing away from her. She laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I know you're innocent. How do you think I know your nickname? And that you're not really a dog?" The dog relaxed a bit, but still seemed a tad wary of her. The whistle blew and he sat up to watch the game. Endaira turned around just as Hermione came back.

"I charmed Harry's glasses so that he could see," she told Endy, sitting down. She frowned. "What's so amusing?"

"Oh, the game," Endaira replied.

"What game? How can you see anything in this rain?"

Suddenly, lightening flashed behind them, illuminating a figure on a broomstick hovering near them. It was Harry, and he was looking at the dog above them. Darkness fell on them once more, and Endaira felt a thump as Padfoot jumped down beside her.

She leaned in close and whispered, "You know, you look just like the Grim." He gave her a look before leaving the stands. Another flash of lightening showed his dark body, and then he was gone.

Beside her, Hermione gasped. Endaira felt coldness sweep over her - a different kind of cold than that of the rain and wind. Looking down, she saw them. Dozens of dementors. The stands were quiet. An eerie silence.

Endaira looked up. She saw Harry fall from his broom. She stood up. She felt like she was moving through molasses. Hermione shouted beside her.

"Harry!"

-----

They stood around his bed in the Hospital Wing. He was as pale as death, robes splattered with mud and rain soaking into the white sheets. Endaira stood behind everyone else, only there to wait with Hermione. She didn't pay much attention to what the team was saying to Harry until Madame Pomfrey came and shooed them out.

Endaira left with the rest of the team. She trudged after them. They turned a corner ahead of her, but something caught her eye. On her right was a deserted corridor. What had caught her eye was the tapestry hanging on the wall of trolls in tutus.

Endaira looked at the retreating backs of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She slipped down the corridor and stood in front of the tapestry. The trolls in the tutus were beating up some barmy. That is what she gathered. Her eyes widened. That meant that across from this tapestry was the room of Requirement.

Endy began to walk back and forth in front of this wall, but stopped. What did she need? She thought for a bit, and sighed. She couldn't think of anything that she needed at the moment. For now, the Come-and-Go Room would just have to wait. But there _was_ something it could be used for. . . .

That night, Hermione came back to the dormitory to find Endaira waiting for her, holding a pile of books.

"Get changed quickly. We need to go somewhere," she whispered.

"What? Now? We'll get caught!" Hermione said.

Endaira hld up the Invisibility Cloak. "Not with this, we won't."

"Where'd you get that?"

"Snuck up to the boys' dormitory and got it from Harry's trunk. It's not like he's going to miss it. Now, get dressed into some clean clothes."

Hermione changed out of her sopping wet robes and into cotton pajamas. Endaira threw the cloak over the two of them and they left the Gryffindor Tower.

"How do you even know about the Invisibility Cloak?" Hermione hissed as they walked towards the seventh floor corridor.

"You'll understand soon enough,"Endaira told her as they turned the corner. Throwing off the cloak, Endy began pacing back and forth in front of the wall across from the tapestry of the trolls, concentrating on a room to talk in privately.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. Endaira held up a hand for silence as she turned the third time. Suddenly, Hermione gasped, and Endy looked up to see a wooden door in the brick wall that had not been there before.

"Welcome, Hermione, to the Room of Requirement," Endaira said, opening the door to reveal a room. It was not unlike the common room. A fire blazed in the fireplace. Candles adorned every corner of the room, giving it a warm, welcomed glow. A sofa and a love-seat sat near the fire behind a glass coffee table.

"How did you know about this place?" Hermione asked, stepping into the room. Endaira followed her, closing the door behind her. She walked over, sat down on the sofa, and patted the seat beside her. Hermione sat down, eyes still wondering. She jumped when Endy loudly placed the pile of six books on the coffee table.

Picking up the topmost one, she gasped. "_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_?"

Endaira nodded. "Although, you might know it as the _Philosopher's Stone_. I still don't understand why they changed the title for the American copies . . ."

Hermione wasn't listening. She had put aside the _Sorcerer's Stone_ and the _Chamber of Secrets_ and was staring open-mouthed at the rest.

"_The Half-Blood Prince_? Who's that?" she asked.

"Not for you to find out, just yet," Endaira told her.

"_The Order of the Phoenix_ . . . _The Goblet of Fire_ . . . _The Prisoner of Azkaban_? Is this about . . . ?"

"This year, yes. You can read the first two, if you would like, as I am sure you would never agree to reading about the future. What with your whole thing on future selves and Time Turner stuff-"

"How do you know about my Time Turner?" Hermione hissed, clutching the front of her shirt.

"It's in the book," Endaira explained. " I also know that soon, Fred and George will be giving Harry the Marauder's Map."

"The _what_?"

"A map of Hogwarts and almost all of the secret passages to Hogsmeade. Only two of them can be used, though, if you know how."

"And who made this map?"

"The Marauders, of course!" Of all the characters in the book, the Marauders were Endaira's favorite. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs!"

"Do they have real names?" Hermione asked.

"Moony in Remus Lupin-"

"Professor Lupin?! Really?" Hermione's eyes widened as she whispered to herself. "Moony . . ."

"So, have you figured it out then?" Endy asked.

"Figured out what?"

"That Professor Lupin is a werewolf."

"Hermione nodded. "And what about the others?"

"Well, Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew," Endaira continued. "Evil, little git," she muttered. "Padfoot is Sirius Black-"

"Black! You mean the escaped convict from Azkaban?"

"Innocent," Endaira said, brushing it aside. "And Prongs," she went on before Hermione could interrupt again, "was James Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry's father?"

Endaira nodded and glanced at her watch. "It's late, let's head back." She stood up to leave and turned back. "Oh, and, don't mention any of this to Ron or Harry just yet. I'm not sure Harry will enjoy the fact that some random Muggle woman has seen most of his life before it even happened."

Throwing the cloak over themselves, they went back to the common room. They headed upstairs yo their dormitory. Endy hid the Invisibility Cloak under her bed and then climbed under the covers. She quickly fell into a fitful, uneasy sleep.

-----

She dreamed that she was running through a thick forest. Tree branches scratched against her face, while bushes scratched her arms and legs. Something was chasing her. When she looked back, she could see a dark figure moving swiftly after her. She put on a burst of speed, breathing hard, but it seemed as if the dark figure only got closer to her. She scrambled through the underbrush and rounded a particularly large tree-

_Endaira!_

She sat up, gasping, drenched in cold sweat. The sheets around her were twisted up. Breathing hard, she searched her mind for her connection to Selena.

_What is it?_

_Come quickly!_

Endaira tore back her curtains and reached under the bed for the Invisibility Cloak. She grabbed her zip-up hoodie sweatshirt, slipped her feet into sneakers, and ran down to the common room. She threw the cloak over herself and began to run full-speed down to the great oak doors.

She ran across the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest. The wind whistled by, blowing the rain in a steep slant in a torrential downpour. The trees of the forest swayed dangerously. Lightening filled the sky as thunder boomed across the grounds.

Teeth chattering, she entered the dense forest and began making her way towards Selena, following her connection and what little of the path she could make out in the dark. The trees grabbed at the cloak, so she threw it off and shoved it in her pocket.

The connection grew stronger as she neared the clearing where the dragons lived. Bursting through the dense trees, she found the three dragons - each being the size of a truck - backed up in front of her. She ducked as they swung their tails about and roared at whatever was attacking them.

_Selena!_ Endaira called. _What is it?!_

_Dementors!_ Selena roared back. She stepped aside and Endaira saw them. Hundreds of dementors stood in front of her. Endaira felt as if the cold wind penetrated her bones. The roaring of the wind and beating of the rain seemed to die away. Silence took over, as if her ears had gone deaf.

_Endaira!_

She shook her head and could hear again. Looking at the Opaleye, she asked, _Where are Darren and Persephone?_

_Lenora and Hermes just got here themselves. The other humans will be coming soon._

The dementors attempted to come closer. Endy pulled out her wand. She had never practiced the Patronus Charm, but having her wand out helped. A bit.

Behind her, she heard shouts as people crashed through the trees. Turning around Endaira saw Darren and Persephone burst through. They ran over to the other two dragons and apparently began holding their own private conversations. Endaira turned back to the dementors. They were closer. Too close.

Endaira concentrated on a happy memory. Finding out she was a witch. Yes, that was it. Breathing deeply, she hoped for the best, and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Nothing happened.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Still, nothing. The dementors were advancing closer still.

_Climb up onto my back!_ Selena told her, crouching low. Endaira did so, until she was sitting in the crook where the dragon's neck met the rest of her body. Getting comfortable, she pointed her wand downward.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" she shouted. At last, something. A bit of silvery-white light from the tip of her wand shot out at a dementor, causing it to move back. Still, it wasn't enough for so many dementors. Below her, Darren and Persephone were trying to fend off the dementors as well. Their attempts at a Patronus were about as successful as Endaira's.

Selena roared in fright. A dementor had come too close to her - barely grazing her skin. Endaira did not know how the dementors affected the dragons, but it must have been terrible. For a shudder went though Selena's body as she unfurled her wings and took off.

Gasping, Endaira leaned forward and threw her arms around Selena's neck. They rose higher and higher, until they were above the trees. The roaring wind threw them away from the clearing towards the castle.

_Selena!_ Endaira thought. _Turn around! We have to help the others!_

_I can't! The wind is too strong!_

_Why did you fly off in the first place, then?_

_The dementors-_

A particularly large gust of wind nearly drove them against one of the towers.

_I will tell you later. Now, I must concentrate on not getting us killed._

Endaira nodded to herself, and clutched Selena tighter. The rain soaked through to her skin. The wind roared past her ears. She could not stop shivering, nor could she stop her teeth from chattering.

Selena could not overpower the wind. Five times, they nearly crashed into the school, but the dragon managed to veer them off course each time. Finally, they were past the school with its many turrets and towers, and were making their way over the mountains of Scotland to who-knows-where. Selena could only follow where the wind took her.

Looking up, Endaira saw a particularly large mountain in front of them. She got an idea.

_Selena! Can you get behind that mountain?_

_I suppose so. Why?_

_It will block the wind. We could find a ledge or cave or something, and stay there until the storm passes._

Selena agreed. She turned left and soared around the mountain, keeping close to its ruggedness. Soon, the wind blew past on either side of them, but they were sheltered by the great mountain.

Endaira sat up and shivered. Selena's wings beat on either side of her as she hovered in midair. Looking around, Endy searched for a place to land.

_There!_ She pointed towards a ledge jutting out of the mountain, a little farther down. Selena flew down to it and landed on it heavily. Looking up, Endaira could not see the top of the mountain. It was hidden by too many clods and rain.

Selena's muscles sagged. Endaira patted her neck. _You did great. Thank you. Now, let's rest_, she told her. Selena stretched her neck forward onto the ledge as she dropped her haunches. Endy slid off of her and cried out when her feet touched the ledge. So numb was her body, she had almost slipped on the wet surface and had righted herself in time.

Selena lifted a wing and drew her under. Surprisingly warm, Endaira lay down and was out like a light.

-----

Endaira awoke as the dawn came, casting her rosy fingers over the dragon and the girl. The rain had stopped, but everything was still damp. Yawning, Endaira stretched to ease her aching muscles. _Sleeping on a stone ledge is not good for the body_, she figured.

She tried to stand up, but gasped in pain as tears sprang to her eyes. Selena, now awake, blinked at her and asked, _What is it?_

_My legs_, Endaira told her, gasping at the sharp pain. Looking down, she realized that the inside of her flannel pants were wet. And not with rain. They were also stained dark red, but Endaira knew that it was not from menstruating.

Peeling the cuff up, she sucked in her breath when she saw the raw, bloody inside of her legs and thighs. Selena's scales had rubbed against her legs, taking away all of the skin. Endaira remembered something like this happening in _Eragon_. She needed a saddle to protect her from the sharp edges of the dragon's scales.

_Can you ride?_ Selena asked her.

_I think so._ Endaira slowly pulled herself onto Selena's back, gasping when her legs seared with a fresh bout of pain. Finally, she managed to right herself on Selena's back and find a comfortable position. Or as comfortable as one could get when it felt as if her legs were on fire.

Selena lifted off into the morning air. Each shudder that passed through her as she beat her wings caused Endaira to clench her teeth in pain. The dragon soared around the mountain and back towards the castle. When Hogwarts came into view, Endaira sucked in her breath. Not because of the pain. Oh, no.

Hogwarts castle and its grounds were beautiful in the early morning sunshine.

Selena laughed._ I bet its even more beautiful in winter._

_How would you know?_ Endaira asked. _You haven't even lived through a winter yet._

Selena soared past the many towers of Hogwarts and flew down towards the grounds. She skimmed the lake, letting it spray upwards of either side of them. She then came in for a landing in front of the school's entrance.

Endaira leaned over and looked at the Opaleye. _You never told me what dementors do to you?_

Selena paused for a moment before telling her. _Dementors effect dragons differently than humans. They do not try to steal our souls, but because they are soulless - to us, they are the equivalent of death. We dragons are creatures of the elements - fire and air being our main elements. Dementors are creatures of the dark and ice - things we dare not go near. I cannot explain what they do to us when they get too close, but I can tell you that it makes my blood curdle in my veins._

_Oh._ Endaira patted the dragon's neck comfortingly. _I will learn the Patronus Charm, then we won't have to worry as much. Now, let me down. I have to go to Herbology._ She groaned.

Selena crouched down and Endy gently slipped off, wincing when her feet touched the ground. She limped aside as Selena took off.

_I'm going to check on Hermes and Lenora_, she said before disappearing over the treetops.

Endaira sighed and began making her way towards the great oak doors, slowly, and painfully. She was halfway there when she heard someone shout her name. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

Darren and Persephone were running out of the Forbidden Forest towards her, waving and shouting at her. Endaira gave them a small, wavering smile, before her legs buckled and gave way beneath her. Suddenly the ground was rushing up to her as blackness clouded her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

-----

She drifted in and out of consciousness. She had lost all sense of time. At times she caught snippets of conversations. Other times, it was silent. Once, she heard the shrill singing of someone - or something. There was also that little bit of what seemed to be a lecture given by a stern-sounding woman, it seemed. Sometimes she could feel a cool compress being pressed against the burning skin of her forehead. Other times, she felt someone force her to drink disgusting liquids that seared her throat as they went down.

She felt awful. Every muscle ached. Her legs seared with pain. She felt feverish - her skin burning as if on fire. Her dreams were plagued with nightmares. There were the dementors, coming closer . . . and there was Selena, roaring as she fought her attackers . . . the forest . . . she was running . . . always running . . . but from what? Or who? . . .

Finally, she was fully awake. But apparently, no one else was. Darkness surrounded her.

Endaira slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. Seeing the many beds illuminated by the moonlight, she figured that she was in the Hospital Wing. All of the beds were empty - so she was the only occupant as well.

She threw back the covers and gaped at her legs. Completely healed. No bandages at all. She gently placed a finger on her inner thigh and winced. Still tender, though.

Carefully, she slipped out of the bed and made her way to the window. It wasn't so bad, she figured. Like walking on legs that had gone numb and were at that stage between getting feeling back in them and getting pins and needles. When they hurt to move.

Sitting on the windowsill, Endy gazed out the window at the stars. She sighed, and began searching her mind for Selena.

_Endaira! You are awake!_

_Yes, I am. How long have I been asleep?_ Endaira grinned as she saw a silvery-white streak rise out of the tops of the trees before disappearing.

_I have been unable to reach you for five days._

_Five days!_ She had missed so many classes. As if she wasn't behind already. Looking back at the night stand beside her bed, she saw a large pile of books and assignments - homework brought by Hermione, most likely. The piles of books, however, could barely be seen through the assortment of goodies that had been brought by friends. There were Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, and more. Walking over, she picked up one of the cards and was surprised to see it was from Fred and George Weasley.

_Sorry we could only get you these sugar quills, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't allow us to give you the toilet seat. Moaning Myrtle wasn't too pleased, either._

_Get well soon._

_-Gred and Forge_

Endaira chuckled and looked over the rest of the cards. Darren, Persephone, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny . . .

She went back to the window and smiling, gazed out at the stars.

_Goodnight, Selena._

_Goodnight, Endaira. It's good to have you back._

-----

A horrid smell is what woke Endaira the next morning. Opening her eyes, she found the source of the stench. Madame Pomfrey was leaning over her, fixing her pillows. Endaira figured that she hadn't put deodorant on that morning, for it smelled bad.

"Good morning, Madame Pomfrey," she said, trying not to gag.

The nurse jumped back and Endaira sat up, glad to be free of the body odor. "Oh! You're awake, then! I was wondering when you would wake up, seeing as how your fever broke yesterday. You've been in for five days, now, Ms. Rezagrats," she scolded her as if she had done something bad. Madame Pomfrey tutted. "Dragons! Of all things! Dragons!

Before Endaira could protest, Madame Pomfrey shoved a large piece of chocolate in her mouth. "Here, eat this."

Endaira struggled to chew the overlarge piece of chocolate, and had just managed to swallow it when a shriek came from the doorway.

"Endaira! You're awake!"

Looking up, Endy barely had time to register that a whole lot of brown bushy hair was flying at her when she was caught up in a hug.

"Hello, Hermione," she choked. After a moment, Hermione still hadn't let go, and Harry and Ron - who had come in after her - began snickering.

"Hermione?" Endy asked. "Could you please let go?"

"No," came the muffled reply.

"So be it." Endaira poked her sharply in the side.

"Ow!" Hermione cried, letting go and frowning at her. Endy just grinned right back at her.

-----

After much persuasion, Madame Pomfrey let Endaira go that night. Luckily for her, it was a Friday, so she had no classes to take up her time. She needed to get her work done. She spent the whole weekend indoors, catching up. She only ventured outside for Herbology on Sunday. Eventually, she finished everything. On Monday night, at the end of their Transfiguration lesson, Professor McGonagall gave the three of them some promising news.

"Next week, you three will be taking your exams for first year. If you pass, you will progress to second year school-work," she told them. "Study as much as you can. These exams are not easy."

That week, Darren, Endaira, and Persephone could be found studying. At lunch, they were always in the library. In the common room, they had commandeered a corner for themselves where they would sit night after night, looking over notes or quizzing each other. Finally, they took their exams. Endaira felt that she didn't do too bad on Transfiguration and Charms. History of Magic was a horror - she couldn't remember exactly what happened in that Goblin rebellion Professor Binns was always going on about. In Potions, she couldn't get her potion to be the correct shade of green. Herbology was much better, and she was pretty sure she had passed her Astronomy exam.

The three of them did not have to go to classes again until after Christmas break. Of course, they did have to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts and their other classes with the rest of their year, but the ones they were making up were to be put off until they would be given their actual test scores.

The weekend before term ended, there was another Hogsmeade trip. Endaira went with Ron, Hermione, Darren, and Persephone. The latter two, along with Endy, didn't feel too sorry about leaving Harry behind. In fact, before she left, Endaira gave him a wink.

They entered Honeydukes first. Endaira needed to buy presents for her friends and family. Searching, she finally decided on getting Hikari some Fizzing Whizbees, Arasik some Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans for her brother, and her mother and sister some Honeydukes fudge. Finding nothing else for the rest of her friends and family, she decided to buy their presents elsewhere.

Searching for her friends, she found Ron and Hermione looking at a tray of blood flavored lollipops. Beckoning to Persephone and Darren, they came over and stood, pretending to look at some Acid Pops while eavesdropping.

"Ugh, no, Harry won't want one of those, they're for vampires, I expect," Hermione was saying.

"How about these?" said Ron, shoving a jar of Cockroach Clusters under Hermione's nose.

"Definitely not," Harry said behind them, having sneaked up on them.

"Harry!" squealed Hermione. "What are you doing here? How - how did you-?"

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed, looking impressed, "you've learned to Apparate!"

"'Course I haven't," said Harry. He dropped his voice and told them of the Marauder's Map.

"How come Fred and George never gave it to_ me_?!" Ron asked, outraged. "I'm their brother!"

Turning around, Endaira smiled. "Hiya, Harry. Glad to see you managed to _maraud_ your way here."

Harry blinked at her, and then realizing what she had said, his eyes widened. "You heard?"

"Nope," Persephone said. "Already knew."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again when he saw that they would say no more about the subject.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, then," Ron said. "Harry, you haven't had any butterbeer yet."

They left the candy store and made their way down High Street towards the famous pub. Poor Harry was turning blue in the brisk cold. When they entered the noisy place, Harry went to sit at the table in the corner while the rest went to order their drinks. Hermione and Ron went to sit at the table with Harry, but Endaira, Persephone, and Darren excused themselves and sat at another table.

The door opened and in walked Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and a man in a lime green bowler hat. This must have been Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself. The three of them watched in silence as the adults placed their orders and sat down at a table. Looking over to where the "Golden Trio" sat, Endy saw that Harry had mysteriously "disappeared."

She sat there, bored. Not only were they out of earshot, but they couldn't see anything due to the tree Hermione had moved. Sighing, she finished her butterbeer and stood up.

"I'm going. No use hanging around here," she said before leaving.

Endy made her way to the post office. There, she took some parchment and a quill and began writing a letter to Arasik and Hikari. She told them everything that had happened to her the past two weeks. Choosing an owl marked for long distance, she payed seven Sickles and took the bird to the window. She tied the parchment to its leg and let the owl fly.

Sighing, Endaira left and trudged outside. She was unsure of where to go and was just passing Madam Puddifoot's when she saw something move in an alleyway beside the tea shop. At first, she thought it was the Grim, but then she scolded herself for listening to Professor Trelawney too much. Glancing around and seeing no one, she slipped into the cover of the alleyway and walked over to where the black dog was digging through some garbage.

"Looking for the newspaper, Padfoot?" she asked him. "I don't think you'll find it in there. You might want to try the recyclables."

The Animagus jumped back, growling. But then he must have recognized her, for her stopped growling and relaxed a bit. He padded over to her and began nuzzling her palm.

"You know, I don't think I've told you my name," Endaira said, sitting down on an overturned box. "Endaira Rezagrats." She held out her hand and Padfoot placed his paw in it. "And of course, I know who you are."

He cocked his head as if to say, _How?_

Smiling, she told him about J. K. Rowling's books. "I don't have them with me, though, so no physical proof. They're in my dorm." Endaira looked up. Someone had called her name. She recognized that voice as Hermione's.

Turning back to the dog, she whispered, "I have to go. But perhaps I'll visit you in the Shrieking Shack sometime soon." She reached out and scratched his head before standing up and leaving the alley. Up ahead she spotted Hermione and walked over to her.

"Where were you?" she asked,

"Oh, wandering around," Endy replied.

"Well, it's getting late and we have to head back to the school," Hermione said. "Come on, Ron's waiting for us."

The next day, Endaira woke up early. She hadn't wanted to, but seeing as she was already awake, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once dressed, she made her way downstairs to the common room and left through the portrait hole. It was so early that all of the portraits were asleep and no teachers or ghosts were about. No light filtered through any of the windows as Endaira made her way towards one of the many towers of Hogwarts.

She climbed up the tight, spiraling steps of the Astronomy Tower and pushed open the door. She shivered as the coolness of the morning hit her and she pulled her cloak closer. Endy walked to the middle of the tower and sat down on the cold stone floor. Looking around her, she frowned, remembering the events of the _Half-Blood Prince_. She could almost hear the voice of Snape, saying those two words. _How could two words kill anyone? It just wasn't fair._

_But, then again_, thought Endaira, _life is unfair. So, I'd better get used to it._

She looked up and smiled. There were hundreds of stars twinkling in the early morning sky. It was beautiful. Endaira began picking out the constellations she knew.

_There's Orion's Belt, so . . . yeah, there's Orion. There's the Big Dipper . . . and the Little Dipper with Polaris . . . hey, is that Venus?_

But the stars began to fade as dawn approached. Endaira stood up and walked around to face east. She watched as the sun rose above the horizon, casting a pale light over everything it touched. Birds began to sing in the dawn's rosy fingers. Endaira sighed. _It's so beautiful._

_Yes, it is._

Endaira jumped and spun around to face the dragon.

_Holy shit, Selena!_

Selena chuckled as she landed upon the tower and folded her wings. _I am sorry if I startled you, Endaira. I sensed your presence and decided to join you._

_Oh, okay._ Endaira turned back to the east, but the sun had already risen. She sighed.

_Endaira?_ Selena asked.

_Yes?_

_Would you care to ride with me again? It is such a nice morning._

Endaira hesitated. Last time she had ridden Selena, she had ended up in the Hospital Wing. Without the protection of a saddle . . .

_That's it!_

_What's it?_

_I'll be right back, Selena._

Endaira ran down the stairs and tore through the corridors. Breathless, she came to a halt in front of the Room of Requirement. Pacing back and forth, she concentrated hard on what she needed most. A saddle made for a dragon.

The door appeared and Endaira eagerly opened it. Inside was a small room that was bare except for a large piece of leather on the floor with many strips running from it. Beside it was a small handbook entitled, _How to Properly and Securely Saddle Your Dragon_, by Anonymous.

Gathering everything up in her arms, Endaira ran back to the Astronomy Tower and stepped outside once more. The sunlight illuminated the grounds in a brilliant light.

Using the book and the help of Selena, Endaira eventually managed to secure the saddle onto the dragon's back. It was designed so that Selena could move easily in the air and the saddle would move with her. There were leg straps in the sides the could be tightened so that Endaira would not fall off. She placed the handbook in a corner of the tower where she could get it later. It had some good use, and Endaira now knew what to get Darren and Persephone for the holidays.

Grinning broadly, Endy climbed up onto Selena's back. She slipped her legs into the straps that went all the way up to her thighs and tightened them as tight as they would go.

_Okay, Selena. I'm all set._

Selena didn't answer. Instead, she lifted off into the air. Endaira shrieked.

_What happened to "on the count of three?"_

_Oh, well. Too late now, isn't it?_

Endaira stuck out her tongue before looking around. Selena flew around Hogwarts and its grounds. The sunlight glinted off her scales, making them shift colors in the morning light. The wind whipped Endaira's curls back in a tangle, but she didn't care. The view was magnificent.

_Join minds with me_, Selena said. _Fly as a dragon for a bit._

Endaira knew what she meant and closed her eyes. She slipped into the mind of Selena and when she opened her eyes, her view was different. It was what Selena saw. She felt a thrill spread through her as Selena rolled in mid-air. They flew down towards the lake and skimmed its surface, the cold water splashing upwards in graceful arcs on either side.

Endy slipped back into her own body and opened her own eyes.

_Why did you leave, little one?_ Selena asked as she turned and flew over the Forbidden Forest.

_I wanted to experience it for myself_, Endaira told her as the cold wind whipped across her cheeks.

_Then experience this!_ Suddenly, Selena flew upwards and upside-down as she flipped in mid-air. Caught unawares, Endaira clutched her around the neck.

_Tsk, tsk, Endaira. Next time, don't use your hands to hold on._

_What?!_

_The leg straps will hold you._

_Oh, okay._

Selena flew on for a bit before she flipped once again. This time, Endaira did as she was told, and held on only with her legs. It was great.

"Woo-hoo!" she shouted.

Selena took her to fly around Gryffindor Tower where students who were waking up gathered at the windows. Endaira waved at them as they flew past. Selena took her back to the Astronomy Tower and landed upon it. Endaira was sad to end their ride and reluctantly got off.

_That was wonderful, Selena_, Endaira said, hugging the dragon. _Do you want me to take off the saddle?_

_No, leave it. It's actually quite comfortable._

Take care, Selena. Endaira stepped back as Selena flew away towards the forest and disappeared beneath its treetops.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

-----

The Gryffindor common room was empty save for Endaira, Persephone, Darren, and the "Golden Trio." The three Americans were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays because it was too much trouble to go back home. This gave Endy something to ponder about.

It was Christmas Eve and Hermione and Persephone were asleep. Endy sat on the windowsill, her feet warmed by Crookshanks, who was curled up and purring contentedly. She gazed out at the stars, sparkling over freshly fallen snow that blanketed the ground and stifled the world in the way that only snow can do.

Selena must have sense her unease, for she asked, _What is wrong?_

Endaira sighed. _What will happen to you at the end of the year, Selena?_

_What do you mean?_

_Well, it will be hard enough to bring you, Hermes, and Lenora back home, let alone hide you from the Muggles. But, I don't want to leave you here alone, either._

_But I wouldn't be alone_, Selena reminded her. _I'll be with Hermes and Lenora, the creatures of the forest, Hagrid . . ._

_Yes_, Endaira replied. _But, would I be able to talk to you? You'd be so far away . . ._

_Don't worry, little one. I'll always be with you._

_Promise?_

_I promise. Now, go to sleep, Endaira._

_Yes, Mother._

Endaira sighed and stood up, much to the disappointment of a disgruntled Crookshanks. She climbed into bed, and with one last fleeting glimpse of the winter wonderland outside, fell fast asleep.

-----

The next morning, Endaira was woken up by a screech. Not the screech of an owl, but the screech of an exited girl opening a present of Christmas morning.

Groaning, Endaira reluctantly opened her eyes to see Persephone hopping around the room, clutching a small book. On her bed lay paper wrappings and a saddle of leather.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted and hopped up onto Endy's bed to strangle her in a hug.

"You're welcome," Endaira choked. Persephone let go of her and dove back into her pile of presents. Endaira yawned and got out of bed.

Hermione looked up from a book Endaira had given her (Homer's _Odyssey_) to ask, "Where are your presents, Endaira?"

Endaira looked at the end of her bed which was rather bare. She shrugged. "I suppose I'll get them tonight."

"Why?" Persephone asked.

Endaira smiled and opened her trunk. Rummaging through it, she found what she was looking for and pulled the items out.

"What's that?" Hermione asked, looking at the nine-candle holder and box of candles.

"A menorah. And the first night of Hanukkah is tonight." Endaira placed the menorah on the windowsill as it is traditional to place the menorah in a window for everyone to see. She then grinned and held up two bags, one had a bunch of dreidels in it, and the other one had chocolate gelt.

"How 'bout I teach you and the boys how to play dreidel?"

-----

They were up in the boys' dormitory, and Endaira was attempting to explain the rules of playing dreidel, but no one seemed to be listening. Ron and Harry were examining Harry's new Firebolt, Hermione was eyeing the broomstick with distaste, and Darren was busy reading a letter. The only one who seemed to be paying any attention at all was Persephone.

Endaira stopped talking and sighed. Grabbing Hermione's hand, she dragged her downstairs to the common room followed by Persephone. The boys didn't seem to notice them leave.

"Look, Hermione," Endaira said, sharply turning to face her friend. "I know you think that Sirius Black sent Harry that Firebolt, and he did-"

"I knew it!" Hermione squealed.

Endy put up a hand for silence. "_But_, Sirius is innocent. I told you that already. So don't go telling McGonagall about it, because I for one know that the Firebolt is perfectly safe."

Persephone frowned. "Do you mean that she knows about the books?"

Endaira shrugged. "She would have found out sooner or later. Don't worry, she's not allowed to read any of them. She knows what happened during first and second year, and she can't know the future."

"Whatever," Persephone muttered. "C'mon. Let's go get the boys and play dreidel. It sounds like fun."

-----

They were sitting in the common room. It was after the Christmas feast and they were on the floor, playing dreidel and gambling on Hanukkah gelt. Ron was humming the song, "I Have a Little Dreidel" which Endaira had taught them.

It was Darren's turn and he was watching the dreidel intently as it spun in a blur. "You know, I have some Peppermint Patties up in my trunk. We could play for those."

Endaira jumped up. "I'll get them!" She ran up to the boys' dormitory in a flash. She loved York Peppermint Patties.

She flung open Darren's trunk and immediately found the Peppermint Patties. She grabbed them and shut the lid of his trunk. She was about to turn away when she spotted the letter Darren had been reading earlier lying on his night table.

Endaira knew she shouldn't, but curiosity took hold and she picked it up and began reading.

_Darren,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_I miss you here at the Murtogh's. Alyssa and Dan have left, now - moved on by their social workers. Now it's only me, Ashley, and Zach. Our social workers suck. Even your social worker, Mr. Pearson, is nicer than ours._

_We miss you. You were always there for us when the beatings got harsh. Now that you older kids are gone, the beatings are harder and more frequent than ever._

_Mr. Murtogh is drunker than before. He's been coming home late every night now, and he and Mrs. Murtogh are always yelling loudly. Then they take it out on us._

_Come back soon, Darren. We need you._

_You foster-brother,_

_Sam_

Endaira stared at the letter in shock. _Darren was in foster care? And in an abusive one at that. But why?_

"What are you doing?"

Endaira looked up. Darren was standing in the doorway, staring at the letter in her hands. He came over and snatched it away from her.

"This is mine. You shouldn't be reading it," he said, glaring at her.

She looked at him somberly. "How come you didn't tell anyone you've been abused?"

Darren's glare fell. He sat down next to her on the bed. "I . . . I don't know."

"Why were you even in there in the first place?" Endaira asked.

He didn't answer. Endaira frowned as she remembered something. Tenderly, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Did it have anything to do with your boggart?"

He stiffened and looked away form her. Endy waited until he spoke up in a wavering voice.

"He . . . he killed my family."

"I'm so sorry," Endaira automatically said.

"It was two years ago. I think . . . I think it was a robbery at first." Darren went on. "My little sister had been awake, in the kitchen getting a drink of water. She was only five years old."

Endaira could hear the tears in his voice, and saw them when he looked at her. Reaching over to the night table, she grabbed the box of tissues and offered it to him. Gratefully, he took it and blew his nose before continuing.

"I woke up when she screamed. I ran out into the hall, my parents were already going downstairs. He killed my father first and then my mother. Then he came for me."

Endaira tightened her hold on his shoulder which was shaking beneath her hand. He took a shaky breath before going on.

"He almost killed me." Looking up at her, she saw in his eyes a mixture of grief, fright, anger, and pain. "If it hadn't been for my next-door neighbor, Mr. Pearson, I would've been dead. He had heard the shouts and gunshots and called the police. In the end, he became my social worker. I got sent to the Murtogh's with a few other foster kids. Sam is eight, and Zach and Ashley are only six. They beat us often, whenever they were mad."

"Why didn't you tell Mr. Pearson?" Endaira asked.

"I . . . did," Darren replied. "The Murtogh's denied his inquiries about it and that was that." He looked away, tears glistening in his eyes. "I'm scared, Endaira. I'm scared that I've left them there to die."

-----

Endaira entered the common room to be greeted by laughter.

"Hey, Endaira, what took you so long?" Persephone called. "And where's Darren?"

"He's not feeling well," she replied.

"Oh. Okay. You gonna play? It's your turn."

"No, thanks. I'm going to go upstairs, okay?"

She turned and headed upstairs to the girls' dormitory. She sat down on the windowsill and stared at the grounds, darkening in the fading light.

Endaira suddenly realized that she was still clutching the bag of Peppermint Patties. She threw them under the bed and into the secret stash of chocolate. She didn't have much of an appetite right now.

Picking up the box of Hanukkah candles, she placed two in the menorah. Striking a match, she lit the helper candle, as it was called, and blew out the match. Silently, she said the prayers and lit the first candle using the helper candle.

Endy stared glumly out the window as the sky darkened from blue, to purple, and finally to black. The full moon came out as did the stars, but Endaira found no solitude in them.

_What is wrong, Endaira?_ Selena asked.

Endaira sighed and told her what had happened. _I wish I could do something. I mean, first his family was killed and then he was put into a foster home where he was physically abused._

Selena was silent for a bit. _Perhaps you could do something._

_What?_

_Write a letter to Darren's social worker, expressing your concern. Ask him to do something about Darren's foster parents and his foster siblings._

_I suppose I could . . . but would they do anything without evidence?_

_I don't think so, but you could get him to tell the other children's social workers. They could meet with the children. Physical abuse does leave marks, you know - ones that can be used in court._

Endaira thought about it. _Okay. I will._

_Good. Now, I must go. I'm hungry, and I smell deer._

_Don't eat Bambi! Endaira chided._

_You ruin all the fun._

Endaira smiled. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to her bedside table. She pulled out some parchment and ink and began composing a letter.

_Dear Mr. Pearson . . ._

-----

Things soon went back to normal. The students returned. Darren and Endaira made a silent agreement never to bring up the subject of his foster home again. Professor McGonagall must have learned about Harry's Firebolt, because she still confiscated it on the terms that it was being stripped for jinxes. However, Endaira had been looking out the window late one night, and had seen several dark, tall figures and one short one on the grounds. The appeared to be taking turns on a broomstick that was faster than any broomstick Endaira had seen. Luckily for Harry, he got his Firebolt back the next day.

Hermione was growing distant from everyone as the homework load increased. Having more classes than anyone, she rarely had any time for socializing and was usually found behind a pile of books. Endaira, too, was getting much more work, as well as Darren and Persephone. They had begun they second year work on top of the homework they already had from their other classes.

One night, Endaira came back to the dormitory to find Persephone sitting on her bed. She was absentmindedly brushing her blonde hair and appeared to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong, 'Seph?" Endaira asked, bouncing onto the bed next to her.

Persephone sighed. "Wormtail."

Endaira glowered at the mention of the traitor. "What about him?"

"Isn't he going to fake his own death soon?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Shouldn't we . . . shouldn't we do something about it?"

Endaira frowned. "Well, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, I was thinking . . ."

-----

"There's got to be a book on it here _somewhere_!" Endaira exclaimed. They were in the library the next day, searching for a book - one that would tell them the spell for revealing an Animagus. So far, after several hours of searching, they had been unsuccessful.

Persephone gave a squeal, earning herself a glare from Madam Pince, which she ignored. With an open book in her hands, she made her way over to where Endaira was.

"You found it? Endaira asked hopeful.

"It's right here." Persephone shoved the book under her nose. Endaira began reading the passage.

_In the event that the suspected illegal Animagus will not reveal their human form, a spell can be used to forcibly reveal their true form._

_The Anti-Animagus Spell is often used by Ministry workers of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Healers on the Spell Damage floor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and Aurors using it on animals suspected to be Dark wizards in disguise. The Auror use of the spell was brought on by Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, famed Auror, who suspected many animals to be Dark wizards when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gaining power._

_To use this non-verbal spell, one must point their wand at the suspected animal and clearly think, _Revealio Animagus_. A white light should then emit from your wand and surround the animal. If it is not an Animagus, then no harm will come to the animal. If it is, then the witch or wizard will be forced to transform back into their human form._

"Great. Let me write it down." Endaira grabbed a nearby quill and dipped it in an inkwell. She then proceeded to rite on the back of her and, _Revealio Animagus - Nvbl_.

They left the library and made their way back to the portrait hole. Sir Cadogan attempted to fight them, but failed miserably when one forceful swing unbalanced him. Persephone gave him the password and they went through, not paying attention to his calls trying to get them to "stand up and fight, you dogs!" They entered the common room to find everyone watching the scene in front of them. Ron was holding his bed sheets and glaring at Hermione, who was staring at her books. Ron turned away and stormed upstairs to the boys' dormitory.

Endaira glanced at Persephone and saw that her face had fallen too. Wormtail was gone.

Sighing, Endy walked over and flopped onto a couch beside Darren, who was finishing up a Potion's essay.

"Two hours, wasted!" Persephone exclaimed, sitting on an armchair.

"What are you talking about?" Darren asked, looking up.

"We just spent two bloody hours searching for a spell to reveal an Animagus' true form," Endy said, holding up the back of her hand to show him. "But Wormtail escaped before we could expose him."

"Oh." Darren paused, then asked, "What were you planning on doing once you had him?"

Endaira looked at Persephone.

"Uh . . . "

"We, actually hadn't thought about that."

"Ah. That was a swell plan, then."

They sat there in silence, save for the scratching of Darren's quill, the chatter of students around them, and the crackling of the fire. Endaira watched the dancing flames, mesmerized. Slowly, around her, people left, heading upstairs to their dormitories. The windows grew darker as the night fell upon them. Soon, it was only the three of them. Darren and Persephone bid Endaira goodnight, and left as well.

She watched the flames as they slowly died down, growing smaller and smaller. Soon, only the embers were left, glowing red in the near-darkness. Finally, with one last burst of smoke, the embers turned to ash and darkness filled the room.

-----

Outside, under a slightly cloudy night sky, something moved across the grounds. No other sound came but the stir of grass as a small, unseen creature brushed by it. The little starlight showed nothing but shadows.

A cloud moved and the light of a quarter moon splayed over the grounds of Hogwarts for a second, before it was once again concealed by clouds. During that second, the moonlight deepened shadows and brightened others.

In one patch of grass, it splayed across a thin, almost hairless, rat. It was making its way towards the Forbidden Forest, and the hut that lay just before the trees. Then the moonlight was gone, and with a flick of its tail, the rat continued on its journey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

-----

_Dear Charlie,_

_It's been a long time since I first met you last summer, and many things have changed since then. Selena has grown - she's the size of a small elephant now. I've even learned how to fly her with a saddle._

_However, there is something I want to talk to you about. Ron's rat, Scabbers, has faked his death and run away. I was wondering . . . weren't you going to tell him that his rat was an-_

"Who's Charlie?"

Endaira jumped and looked behind her. It was Ron.

"Who's Charlie?" he repeated.

"Your brother."

Ron frowned. "Why would you be writing to my brother?"

"Well, for one thing, he is the one who came to my house over the summer."

"Why?"

"He works with dragons, Ronald. Need I remind you?"

"Oh. . . . What's that about Scabbers faking his death?"

"Uh . . . nothing. I've got to go." Endaira stood up and ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory. _That was a close call._

Sighing, she flopped onto her bed and finished writing the letter.

_-Animagus? It could have changed so much . . ._

_And I don't believe you ever fully explained how Selena came to me. I suppose it's mostly my fault, being so excited about being a witch and all . . . _

_Write back soon - I would really like to know._

_Endaira Rezagrats_

Endaira made her way downstairs and quickly slipped out the portrait hole. From there she headed to the Owlery. Entering the smelly circular room, she went over to a barn owl, who held out his leg automatically for the letter. She tied it to his leg and he flew off - out the window and into the sunset. Endaira walked over to the window and stared out across the grounds. The setting sun cast an orange glow over everything and lengthened shadows. Below, she could see a bit of the Quidditch Pitch where saw several small people flying around - one appeared as a blur as it sped around the pitch and disappeared. Looking towards the trees, she saw only darkness. And something else.

A black shape sitting under the cover of several trees, watching the Quidditch players at practice. It shifted, and Endaira recognized the black dog. Turning on her heel, Endy ran out of the Owlery and down the stairs - almost colliding with Hannah Abbot, a Hufflepuff.

"Sorry!" she yelled and swept around the startled girl. She tore down the corridors and skidded to a halt in front of Sir Cadogan's picture.

"Scurvy cur," she said, panting. The portrait swung open and Endaira stepped through. She ran over to where Persephone and Darren were seated.

"Come on!" she cried, grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" Persephone asked.

"You'll se," Endy replied.

They ran out of the castle just as the last bit of daylight left the horizon. Endaira led the way to where a large tree stood. The Whomping Willow.

Looking around, she grabbed a long stick lying on the ground beside a tree. She used it to poke the knot on the trunk of the Willow, which instantly stilled its branches that had been trying to swipe at them. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, Endaira walked towards the trunk of the tree and slipped down into the hole hidden at its base. Darren and Persephone followed.

Persephone muttered, "It's dark in here."

"_Lumos_," Endaira said, forgetting to take out her wand. Instead, her palm glowed with a bright, white light that illuminated the tunnel before them.

"Woah," Darren exclaimed. "You can do wand-less magic?"

"It's the gedwëy ignasia from _Eragon_ - ever read it?" Endaira asked.

"No," both voices chorused.

"Oh. Well, it's what appears when a person touches a baby dragon for the first time. It marks that you are bonded with them."

"Oh," Persephone said. "I was wondering what it was. Well that explains a lot."

"Great. Now, let's go."

After walking through the long twisting tunnel, it began to rise and curve around. They climbed through a hole into a room. There was a coat of dust over everything and all the furniture was wrecked. What windows and doors there were had been boarded up.

As Darren and Persephone climbed out behind her, Endaira spoke in a monotone voice. "Welcome to the Shrieking Shack. Known to be the most haunted place in all of Great Britain, it is located on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village-"

"Cut the crap, Endaira," Darren said. Endy stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Nox_," she whispered, and her hand stopped glowing.

There was a noise behind them as someone came through the tunnel. They turned around just as Crookshanks came into the room followed by a man. He had black, matted hair and a sunken face. He stopped short when he saw the three of them standing there. Crookshanks arched his back and hissed.

Sirius Black looked over Persephone and Darren and his eyes landed on Endaira. She saw his shoulders slump as he relaxed.

"Oh, it's you," he said in a hoarse voice. "But who are you?" He looked at the other two.

"Persephone Williams."

"Darren Cay."

Sirius eyed them with suspicion, until Endaira tolled her eyes and told him that they knew about his innocence, and what more, the books.

"You told him also?" Persephone asked. "Who else are you going to tell?"

"You can decided that, if it makes you feel better. But no one is allowed to actually read them," Endaira told her.

Darren frowned at this exchange. "Who knows about the books?"

"Hermione."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you three doing here?" Sirius asked, interrupting them.

"Well, I wanted them to meet you," Endaira said. "And I wanted to tell you about Wormtail's escape."

"Pettigrew escaped? How?"

"He faked his death - made it look like Crookshanks here ate him," said Persephone.

"So, please don't go after him tomorrow night - you'll give us such a scare," Endaira added.

"Yes, but if you recall, because of that incident, Sir Cadogan is removed and the Fat Lady restored," Darren pointed out. "Which would do us all a favor."

"Right. So, um, I guess you could break in, and I guess do something to make note that you were there," Endaira said.

"So, you want me to enter the common room, do something, then leave?" Sirius asked.

"Pretty much."

"That is absolutely mental."

"Pull a prank, then. I'm sure you like doing that," Darren told him. "But, really, if you were stuck with Sir Cadogan, you would want the Fat Lady back, too."

"Fine. I'll do it. You three had best get going."

As they climbed back into the tunnel, he called to them, "Oh, and could you by any chance tell me the outcome of tomorrow's Quidditch match?"

Endaira smiled at him. With a wink, she said, "Lion's for the Cup!"

As they ran down the tunnel towards the Whomping Willow, they could hear something that Sirius Black probably hadn't done in a long time. He was giving a loud "Whoop!" of joy.

-----

The next morning, the Great Hall was abuzz with talk of Harry Potter's Firebolt. Endaira and Persephone sat down next to Hermione, who had an Arithmancy book propped up against her goblet. As Malfoy and his goons walked away from "examining" the Firebolt, he sneered at Endaira who replied with a very rude hand gesture.

Once the Slytherin scum had left, Endaira nodded to Persephone, who plunked her CD player onto the table and pressed Play.

Music filled the hall. Many people looked around, confused to as where the source of the music was. Others - Muggle-born's - shrieked (mostly girls) when they recognized the song.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed, looking up with a smile. "I love this song!"

Endaira and Persephone began singing along.

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down)and mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_"I'll be over at ten", you told me time and again_

_But you're late, I wait around and then (bah dah dah)_

_I run to the door, I can't take any more_

_It's not you, you let me down again_

Hermione started to sing with them. Her voice was beautiful.

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time, and I'll make you happy_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_Ooo oo ooo, ooo oo ooo_

Endaira stood up on the bench and was quickly joined by Persephone and Hermione. They danced to the beat as they sang along.

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_You were my toy but I could be the boy you adore_

_If you'd just let me know (bah dah dah)_

_Although you're untrue, I'm attracted to you all the more_

_Why do I need you so_

Other girls from the neighboring tables stood up and joined them.Soon, every girl in the school, and some guys as well, were singing and dancing to the music. The only ones who didn't join in were the Slytherins. Even Professor Dumbledore was swaying to the beat.

_(Hey, hey, hey!) Baby, baby, try to find_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) A little time and I'll make you happy_

_(Hey, hey, hey!) I'll be home_

_I'll be beside the phone waiting for you_

_Ooo oo ooo, ooo oo ooo_

_Why do you build me up (build me up) Buttercup, baby_

_Just to let me down (let me down) and mess me around_

_And then worst of all (worst of all) you never call, baby_

_When you say you will (say you will) but I love you still_

_I need you (I need you) more than anyone, darlin'_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

_I I I need you oo oo more than anyone, baby_

_You know that I have from the start_

_So build me up (build me up) Buttercup, don't break my heart_

As the song faded away, they sat down and many people cheered, calling for an encore.

"Wow. That was fun," Hermione exclaimed.

"I never knew you could sing so well, Hermione," Endaira said.

"Oh, I took voice lessons when I was younger."

"Come on!" Persephone called, grabbing her CD player and standing up. "Everyone's leaving for the Quidditch match!"

They followed the rest of the school outside and down to the pitch, joking and laughing. Once they were seated, Endaira took out her wand.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked.

Endaira grinned and pointed it at her friend's hair. Before Hermione's eyes could fully widen, Endy had turned and done the same thing to Persephone's hair, and then to her own.

"Oh!" Persephone exclaimed.

They now had red and gold highlights in their hair that glittered and sparkled in the sunlight.

"You're welcome," Endaira said just as the game began.

They cheered with the rest of the Gryffindors whenever their team scored. Twice, now, the Snitch had been spotted and lost. Then, as Harry and Cho Chang - the Ravenclaw Seeker - were racing towards the Ravenclaw end of the pitch, Cho suddenly pointed down.

Looking in that direction, Endaira saw three dementors standing there. Above, Harry pulled out his wand and roared, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

An enormous, silver-white stag erupted from his wand and charged at the three dementors, who fled, tripping over their long robes.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded. Harry had caught the Snitch and Gryffindor had won the match.

Endaira, Persephone, and Hermione made their way down the steps and headed for the school as everyone else gathered to congratulate the Gryffindor team on their spectacular win. They passed Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus Flint - tangled in black cloaks while McGonagall shouted at them. They ran up the stone steps and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. However, as they came to a certain part of the third floor, Endaira stopped them.

"This way," she said, and led them down the corridor to the statue of the one-eyed witch.

Hermione frowned. "Wait, isn't this-?"

"Yup."

"The passage to Honeydukes!" Persephone squealed.

Endy pulled out her wand and tapped the witch's hump. "_Dissendium_."

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked.

"C'mon, Hermione. Have a little spirit. It's party time!"

Somewhat reluctantly, Hermione followed them down the shaft and through the tunnel. Finally, they reached a long flight of steps and began climbing them until they reached a trapdoor. Persephone pushed it open to reveal the basement of Honeydukes. They climbed out and set it back down, the trapdoor blending in with the rest of the floor. Then they made their way upstairs.

Before opening the door, Endaira took the spell off their hair and explained that it attracted too much attention. They then slipped into the candy shop and out the door.

First they headed to the Three Broomsticks where they bought as many butterbeers as they could carry and still have room for candy from Honeydukes. They bought as much as they could. Fizzing Whizbees, Peppermint Toads, Fudge Flies, Chocoballs, and practically half the shop.

They went back downstairs and through the trapdoor, laden down with several bags of Honeydukes sweets and armloads of butterbeer. As they were walking along the passage, someone decided to bump into them.

"Who's there?"

"Fred? George? Is that you?"

"_Hermione?_ Is that you?"

"No, it's the boogeyman."

"Who's that?"

"Endaira."

"Ouch! That was my foot, Fred!"

"Sorry."

"_Lumos_."

Endaira had shifted her bags and held up her palm. Light filled the tunnel to reveal the Weasley twins.

"Woah," Fred said.

"Wicked," George added.

"You can do wand-less magic?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain later," Endaira told her.

"What are you three doing down here?" Fred asked. "How do you even know about this passage?"

"That's for us to know-" Persephone began.

"-And you to never find out," Endaira finished.

"What about you, Hermione?" George said. "I mean, of all people!"

"Oh, don't be so shocked."

"Well, if you would be gentlemen and relieve us from some of this load?" Persephone asked. "There's a party going on, and I want to join!"

The twins took some of the bags and butterbeer and led the way back to the one-eyed witch. They headed back to the common room where they passed out the sweets and drinks to the crowd. Hermione left to finish reading a book for Muggle studies, claiming that she needed to finish it by Monday. Persephone brought out her CD Player and a case of CDs. She and Endaira poured over the possibilities of what to play.

"Avril Lavigne?"

"No. Usher?"

"No. Maroon 5?"

"Oooh! How 'bout a mix?" Persephone asked, holding up a CD that had no know title or artist printed on it, meaning that it was a mix she had burned.

"Yeah!" Endaira agreed. They put it in the CD Player and pressed Play.

Green Day's "American Idiot" blared out of the speakers and people began dancing to the beat. Endaira and Persephone dragged Darren over and forced him to dance. Then the song switched to Kelly Clarkson's "Behind These Hazel Eyes." Endaira spotted Hermione in the corner and decided she should join in the fun. She made her way over, but Harry got there first. They spoke for a moment, then both looked over at Ron, who must have said something, for Hermione burst into tears and ran upstairs to the girls' dormitory.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_I just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Shaking her head, Endaira went back over to where Persephone and Darren were dancing.

"Do you have the Cha Cha Slide and the Cotton Eye Joe?" Endaira asked.

"Yeah! I've got a whole disc for party music. 'The Electric Slide,' 'The Macarena,' 'The Time Warp-'"

"'The Time Warp'?! Sweet! Put it on!"

Persephone stopped the music in the middle of Brittany Spears' "Toxic." Nobody protested this and she switched CDs. As soon as she hit Play, the music for "Cotton Eye Joe" came on. Many people did not know what to do, so Endaira and Persephone climbed onto a table and began dancing the steps. Watching them, everyone followed suit.

_If it hadn't been for Cotton Eye Joe_

_I'd been married long time ago_

_Where did you come from where did you go_

_Where did you come from Cotton Eye Joe_

After that was the "Cha Cha Slide," which many people in the crowd enjoyed. Finally, "The Time Warp" came on.

_It's astounding, time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely, not for very much longer_

_I've got to keep control_

_I remember doing the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling_

_Let's do the time warp again..._

_Let's do the time warp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me_

_So you can't see me, no not at all_

_In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention_

_Well secluded, I see all_

_With a bit of a mind flip_

_You're there in the time slip_

_And nothing can ever be the same_

_You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Well I was walking down the street just a having a think_

_When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink_

_He shook me up, he took me by surprise_

_He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes._

_He stared at me and I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing, never would again_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

The Gryffindor party didn't end until one in the morning, when Professor McGonagall showed up in her dressing gown and hair net and insisted that they all go to bed. Endaira and Persephone bid Darren good night, and headed upstairs to the girls' dormitory. Endaira noticed the curtains pulled around Hermione's bed and - checking under the bed - saw that the secret stash of candy was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

-----

(AN: In this chapter, I use references to _The Complete Guide to Divination_, by Cassandra Eason)

-----

The next morning Persephone woke Endaira up by splashing cold water on her.

"What was that for?!" Endaira cried.

"We have Herbology, if you recall. Now get dressed."

Grumbling, Endaira rolled out of bed and went to freshen up. Ten minutes later, she and Persephone made their way downstairs. However, when the opened the door to the common room, a bucket-full of ice-cold water splashed down on them from above. They shrieked and ran forward into the common room, where they slipped in a pool of green slime and fell flat on their asses.

Having heard their screams, people came running down the stairs. The girls who came down were once again splashed by the automatic re-filling bucket. The boys were getting caught in a web of some sticky substance. Finally, Percy shouted for quiet as he side-stepped the web of boys and moved to stand in the middle of the room.

However, as he stepped on a certain spot, a bucket above him over-turned and molasses poured down on his head, drenching him. Then there was a loud BANG! and white feathers fell all over him. Once they had all fallen down, Percy spit out a mouthful of feathers and glared at everyone.

"Hey, that's a good look for you, Perce!" Fred Weasley called from where the boys and girls not caught had gathered.

"Was it you two who did this?" Percy asked, turning on the twins.

"Sorry, Perce, but no," Fred said.

"Though, we do wish we had thought of it," George added.

"Who did this?" Percy yelled. No one spoke. "I swear, if someone doesn't-"

"Look!" a girl shouted, pointing over Percy's head. Everyone turned to look at what she was pointing at. There were several gasps.

A large banner had fallen down above the fireplace. Painted on it in red paint were the words:

_With Compliments From, _

_Sirius Black_

There were murmurs in the crowd. Sirius Black did this?

"Somebody get Professor McGonagall," Percy said. A second year separated from the crowd to do just so, but before he got anywhere, several more people gasped. Endaira looked at the banner and saw that words had been added. They read:

_And now, for the finale._

And as if an invisible giant hand was writing it, words appeared beneath.

_If you would be so kind to as look up?_

Fearfully, Endaira looked up. There was nothing for several seconds. In that moment, everyone held their breath.

And then hundreds of Filibuster's Fireworks went off. With bangs, whizzes, and beeps the flew about the common room in a racket. The commotion must have been loud, for McGonagall appeared, shouting over the din.

"What is going on in here?!"

Percy just pointed to the banner. McGonagall looked at it and gasped.

"All right. All of you. Out!"

They followed her command and filed out of the portrait hole. Those caught in the web had to be cut out by McGonagall first, and Endaira and Persephone had trouble getting up from the slime pool. Finally, they were all out in the corridor.

"I want somebody to explain how Sirius Black could get into the Gryffindor common room and pull this shenanigan!" McGonagall said, glaring at them.

The Gryffindors shifted and glanced at one another. Endaira timidly raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Rezagrats?"

"Perhaps . . . perhaps you should ask Sir Cadogan . . ."

Professor McGonagall turned around to face the portrait of the knight. "Sir Cadogan, did you let a man enter Gryffindor Tower last night?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

"You did, did you?" said Professor McGonagall. "And what about the password?"

"He had 'em!" said the knight, proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall turned back to the Gryffindors.

"Which person," she said, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

Endaira watched as Neville Longbottom, shaking all over, raised his hand slowly into the air.

-----

"On the bright side, we now have the Fat Lady back," Darren pointed out.

"Yes, but poor Neville has to pay the consequences," Endaira reminded him.

They, were in the Great Hall, seated at the Gryffindor table. Because of the fireworks, they were not allowed back into Gryffindor Tower until they died out. And because the castle was being searched, they were not allowed to leave the Great Hall. This meant that the Gryffindors were still in their pajamas, Endaira and Persephone were still covered in green slime, and Percy still looked like Chicken Little.

Persephone sighed. "We should talk to, uh, Snuffles about this."

"Yeah," Endy agreed. "That prank was good and all, but it will make no sense to the authorities."

"Remember, Endy," Persephone said, "it was Darren's idea in the first place."

"Oh, so now you're blaming it on me?" Darren asked.

Persephone nodded. "Yeah, basically."

Endaira sighed and cradled her head in her hands. Just then Ron and Harry came over.

"What was the deal with the prank?" Ron asked. "I mean, Sirius Black is a criminal on the run. Why would he take the time to sneak into Gryffindor Tower just to pull a prank?"

"Who knows?" Darren said, glancing at Persephone and Endaira. "It was a rather good prank, though, don't you think?"

Endaira and Persephone just rolled their eyes at each other.

-----

The next day in class, Endaira could barely keep her eyes open. The night before had been a restless one - she had had the same dream over and over again, each time waking up with the sheets twisted around her. And yet, she was never able to remember the dream when she woke up. That morning, she had almost fallen asleep in her bowl of oatmeal.

Endaira yawned as Professor Odin talked about the ancient rune _tiwaz_. Usually she paid attention in this class - it being one of her favorites - but today she just couldn't.

She felt a poke in her side. Glancing over at Hermione, she saw her point to a bit of folded parchment on Endaira's desk. Endy unfolded the note and read, _Would you like me to take notes for you?_

Picking up her quill, she wrote back, _No, that's okay. Just as long as I can copy your notes later._ She refolded the parchment, and when Professor Odin wasn't looking, passed it back to Hermione.

" . . . _tiwaz_ is the rune of justice, altruism, self-sacrifice, following a chosen path, or keeping faith even in dark times," Professor Odin was saying. "Sometimes called the Spirit Warrior, it is the constant pointer in the northern skies . . ."

The note was back. Endaira opened it and read, _Of course you can. Why are you so tired?_

_Later_, Endaira wrote back, indicating that she would tell her later. She passed the note back and folded her arms on her desk, laying her head on them. She yawned and closed her eyes for a second.

"Ms. Rezagrats!" Professor Odin snapped. Endaira opened her eyes and sat up straight.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Is my class so boring that you feel the need to sleep during it?" he asked.

"I wasn't asleep, sir." There were several titters from the class and Endaira frowned.

"I have called your name three times now, Ms. Rezagrats."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Professor. I had only closed my eyes for a second. I didn't mean to fall asleep," Endaira told him. "It's just that I didn't sleep well last night."

"And might I inquire to as why you had trouble sleeping?"

Every eye was on her. She couldn't very well tell the whole class about the mysterious dream that she couldn't even remember. Instead, she lied and bluntly said, "Allergies."

Just then the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Endaira quickly gathered her things and left with the rest of the class. She and Persephone headed back to the common room, where Darren was waiting, while the rest of the class headed off to Charms.

Endaira plopped down at one of the tables and pulled out her Transfiguration essay and worked on finishing it for that night's lesson. Persephone sat down next to her and Darren took a seat opposite them. They worked in silence, save for Endy's many yawns. Finally, Persephone broke the silence.

"Why are you so tired, Endaira?"

Endaira yawned before answering. "I couldn't sleep last night."

"I know that already. Why couldn't you?"

"I kept waking up from the same dream and had trouble getting back to sleep," Endaira replied.

"Well, what was the dream about?" Darren asked.

Sighing, Endy put her quill down and rubbed her tired eyes. "That's the problem," she said. "I can't remember."

Darren and Persephone looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Why don't you skip the rest of your classes?" Darren advised.

"I can't do that!" Endaira exclaimed. "I'd be missing notes. And what would the teachers say about me playing hooky?"

"Don't worry, Endy," Persephone said. "We'll cover for you. You just take a mental health day, and we'll get your notes."

"You're sure?"

Both of them nodded.

"Thanks, I guess."

The bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the morning. Persephone and Darren left to go to lunch, leaving Endaira alone in the common room.

Sighing, she went back to work on the essay, instead of going upstairs to sleep. In truth, she had no intention of going back to sleep. She was afraid. Even though she couldn't remember the dream, it had left her with a sense of foreboding and fright so overwhelming, it had taken all her strength not to scream.

She yawned again and decided to give up on the assignment. She wasn't getting very far anyway.

Putting her books away, Endaira went upstairs and put her bag on her bed. Then, opening her trunk, she rummaged through until she found what she was looking for - a book of famous poems. She took it downstairs and curled up on an armchair. She opened it to the first page and began reading, the rhythmic lines of the poems lulling her into a sense of calm.

The Tiger

_William Blake_

_---_

_Tiger, tiger, burning bright _

_In the forests of the night, _

_What immortal hand or eye _

_Could frame thy fearful symmetry? _

_--_

_In what distant deeps or skies_

_Burnt the fire of thine eyes? _

_On what wings dare he aspire? _

_What the hand dare seize the fire? _

_--_

_And what shoulder and what art _

_Could twist the sinews of thy heart?_

_And when thy heart began to beat, _

_What dread hand and what dread feet? _

_-- _

_What the hammer? what the chain? _

_In what furnace was thy brain? _

_What the anvil? What dread grasp_

_Dare its deadly terrors clasp? _

_--_

_When the stars threw down their spears, _

_And water'd heaven with their tears, _

_Did He smile His work to see? _

_Did He who made the lamb make thee?_

_-- _

_Tiger, tiger, burning bright _

_In the forests of the night, _

_What immortal hand or eye _

_Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?_

Endaira turned the page.

The Lady of Shalott

_Lord Alfred Tennyson_

---

_On either side the river lie_

_Long fields of barley and of rye,_

_That clothe the wold and meet the sky;_

_And through the field the road run by_

_To many tower'd Camelot;_

_And up and down the people go,_

_Gazing where the lilies blow_

_Round an island there below,_

_The island of Shalott._

_--_

_Willows whiten, aspens quiver,_

_Little breezes dusk and shiver_

_Through the wave that runs for ever_

_By the island in the river_

_Flowing down to Camelot._

_Four grey walls, and four grey towers,_

_Overlook a space of flowers,_

_And the silent isle imbowers_

_The Lady of Shalott._

_--_

_By the margin, willow veil'd,_

_Slide the heavy barges trail'd_

_By slow horses; and unhail'd_

_The shallop flitteth silken sail'd_

_Skimming down to Camelot:_

_But who hath seen her wave her hand?_

_Or at the casement seen her stand?_

_Or is she known in all the land,_

_The Lady of Shalott?_

_--_

_Only reapers, reaping early,_

_In among the bearded barley_

_Hear a song that echoes cheerly_

_From the river . . ._

Endaira's eyes drooped. Her head nodded, and the book fell out of her hands. It landed with a thud on the floor. Sleep overtook Endy, as did her dream.

_There is a silence, such as that of late night, when the moon is high and the stars bright. The silence is broken only by gusts of wind that blow through the meadow that she is in. The crescent moon hangs high in the sky, casting a white light on the world below. Stars sparkle in the sky. Numerous stars that fill the sky. To her left, the meadow stretches on_ _forever, until it is stopped in the far distance by a faint line of dark trees. To the right it stretches on just as far, perhaps even farther._

_There is a man. He stands in front of her. His face is in shadow, so she cannot discern any features. He wears a black cloak, which adds to the shadows._

_For a long time they stand there facing each other. Then the man steps forward, closer to her. Her breath catches in her throat._

_"What do you want?"_

_Her voice is a whisper, but it sounds foreign in the silence._

_He does not answer, only moves closer. She takes a step back, the grass brushing against her bare ankle. She asks again, louder this time._

_"What do you want?"_

_Still no answer. He takes another step forward. She moves backwards._

_"Who are you?"_

_He stops moving and she breathes easier. She asks once more._

_"What do you want_?"

_His answer comes across the gap that separates them. It is so quiet, she can hardly hear it._

_"Endaira."_

_Her heartbeat quickens as terror fills her soul. This man wants her. She swallows past the lump that's formed in her throat._

_"Why?"_

_No answer. He moves closer to her, reaching a pale hand into the folds of his robes. She turns on her heel and runs, fright urging her on, not wishing to see what he was going to pull out. She runes through the dewy grass, away from the man. Dark clouds suddenly pass over the moon and she is plunged into darkness. Terror squeezes her heart as she runs. She does not know where she is going. She does not know if he follows._

_Her breath comes in short gasps. Her lungs burn, her legs ache, but she keeps running. She runs for what seems forever. She runs for an eternity. Until she can run no more._

_She stops, breathless. There is a stitch in her side. Her legs feel as if they are on fire. Taking deep breaths, her heart rate slows down and she can breathe again. She looks around herself and sees nothing. There is only darkness. It presses down upon her, suffocating her, blinding her._

_And then a hand reaches out and grasps her arm-_

"Endaira!"

Endaira blinked her eyes open. Staring at her was the worried face of Persephone, and behind her, Darren and Hermione.

"What?" she asked groggily, sitting up and wiping sleep away from her eyes.

"You fell asleep," Hermione said.

"Obviously," Endaira replied. She stretched and stifled a yawn.

"Yes, but - were you dreaming, Endaira?" Darren asked.

Endy nodded.

"Do you remember the dream?" he pressed on.

Again she nodded.

"Well?" Persephone asked.

"I . . . I don't want to talk about it." Standing up, Endaira bent down to retrieve her book. Pushing past her worried friends, she headed to the portrait hole and exited it. As soon as she was past the security trolls, she broke into a run, heading for the Astronomy Tower.

Selena was already there, waiting for her. Endaira didn't stop to ask how she knew, just climbed on and tightened the leg straps. Selena immediately lifted off.

The sky was a deep blue streaked with pink, orange, and purple. As Selena turned, the setting sun turned her pearly scales into a colorful array of blues, pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows. A cool breeze blew across Endaira's face, tugging at her hair and turning her cheeks pink.

_You are crying, Endaira. Why?_

Endaira reached up a hand to touch her cheek and found it we. She wiped away the tears and told Selena about the dream.

_. . . and then a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist. Oh, Selena. What does is mean? It scares me so much . . ._

Selena was silent.

_Selena?_

The Opaleye turned on her right wing as they passed over the dark lake. Finally, she answered.

_I, too, have been dreaming._

_What of?_

_Well . . . I'm flying over a meadow not unlike the one in your dream - one that stretches as far as the eye can go. The sky is black with nothing to see save for a faint yellow streak on the horizon, signaling the approach of dawn. As I am flying, I look down and see something. I fly down closer and I see that it is a figure lying on the ground. As I get closer, the world around me suddenly turns bright as the sun climbs above the horizon and I can see the figure more clearly. It is a girl, lying on the ground, her eyes closed. She's not sleeping. She is dead._

Selena paused and then said, _The girl was you, Endaira._

Endaira was silent for a while. Slowly, the sun set beneath the horizon, leaving behind a faint glow of pink and dark blue skies. Stars began to appear in the sky. There was a bright one hanging over the Forbidden Forest. A quarter moon hung low in the eastern sky.

She felt a tear trickle down her face as she gazed at the twilight sky above.

_Oh, Selena_, Endaira thought as another tear fell. _What does it all mean?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

-----

Endaira rubbed her tired eyes and sighed. The dim candle light by which she was reading was hard on her eyes. The library had closed a while ago and almost everyone had gone to sleep. The only ones left in the common room were Endaira, Darren, Persephone, and Hermione. It was close to the Easter holidays, and Endy, Persephone, and Darren were studying for their second year exams. If they passed, they would begin working on third year lessons and hopefully finish in time for the final exams before the summer holidays. Then, next year, they would be able to join the rest of their year in those classes.

And on top of that, Endaira's nights were still plagued by that dream. Although, she didn't wake from it anymore and it was less frequent during the night.

Darren groaned as he closed his book and stretched. "It's late. I'm going to bed. I've had enough studying for tonight." He gathered his books, stood up, and left. With a sigh, Persephone followed his example and headed up to the girls' dormitory.

Only the scratch of Hermione's quill and the sound of pages being turned filled the common room. A low fire flickered in the fireplace. Shadows filled the corners of the room.

As Endaira turned another page in the book, she heard a sniff. Looking up at Hermione, she saw in the dim light tear-streaks running down her cheeks.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She looked up, startled. "Nothing's wrong."

"You're crying," Endy pointed out.

Hermione hastily reached up and wiped away the tears. "I . . . I'm just so stressed out, you know?" She sniffed again.

Endaira moved over to sit beside her as Hermione began to spill.

"And Harry and Ron won't talk to me. Only you and Hagrid seem to care about me." She sniffed again and Endaira used her palm to transfigure a piece of parchment into a handkerchief, which she handed to Hermione. She gratefully took it and buried her face in it. A minute passed before Hermione spoke again, sounding as if she had a cold.

"I can't do it anymore, Endaira! It's just so much for me. All these classes and all this homework! It's hard enough figuring out which class I have and have not been to - but then I have all this homework to do, and on top of that I was helping Hagrid with Buckbeak's case . . . oh, it's just too much, even for me!"

"No one's perfect, Hermione," Endy reminded her. "Quit a couple classes. You don't really need Muggle Studies, anyway, and it's not like you actually care for Divinations . . ."

"Yes, but I'm already so far into the classes! Why back out now?"

"So quit at the end of the year! Com one, Hermione. Put you quill down and go get some sleep. You really need it."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Those bags under your eyes told me so."

Hermione smiled at Endy's joke.

"I'll come with you. I'm not going to get much farther in my studying tonight, anyway." Endaira stood up and gathered her books. Hermione joined her as they climbed the stairs to the dormitory.

"What about Ron and Harry?" Hermione asked, wiping her nose with the handkerchief.

Endaira smiled. "Tomorrow's the Hogsmeade trip, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

-----

The owl pecked at the window again.

Darren got up and went over to the window. Upon opening it, the owl flew over to where Hermione was hidden behind her books.

Sighing, Endaira went back to her book. She, along with Darren, had opted to stay behind and study. Persephone, however, decided to take the day off and headed out to Hogsmeade with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

There was a gasp, and Hermione exclaimed, "No!"

"What is it?" Darren asked.

"You dimwit," Endaira muttered. "Buckbeak lost, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

Hermione stood up, clutching the letter. "I . . . I have to tell Ron and Harry, even . . . even if they don't care."

She walked to the portrait hole and climbed out.

-----

The next day at Care of Magical Creatures, Endaira noticed Hermione standing with Ron and Harry. At least they were friends again.

After class, she and Darren entered the school and overheard Malfoy jabbering away, just as Hagrid turned and ran back to his cabin.

"Look at him blubber!" Malfoy said. "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

SMACK!

Hermione had slapped him across the face.

"Don't you _dare_ call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil-"

Endaira started applauding and Darren cupped his hands over his mouth and bellowed, "Yeah, Hermione!"

"You show that blond bitch what you're made of, girl!" Endaira shouted.

"You shut up!" Malfoy yelled at her.

Automatically, Endy replied, "I don't shut up, I grow up. And when I look at you I throw up!"

Hermione glared icily at the ferret. "And then your mother goes around the corner and she _licks_ it up!"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed and he advanced upon her. "Don't you dare speak to me about my mother you-" He stopped and stared down the length of his nose at the tip of her wand which she had pulled out. He stumbled backwards, away from Hermione.

"C'mon," he muttered to Crabbe and Goyle and all three of them disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

"_Hermione!_" Ron cried, sounding stunned and impressed.

Darren grabbed Endaira's arm and dragged her away.

"Where are we going?" she asked, struggling to keep up.

Darren turned a corner and opened the nearest door which led into a broom closet. He began to enter, but Endaira yanked her hand out of his.

"Hell, no. I ain't going in a broom closet."

"Too bad." Darren pulled her in and shut the door. "_Lumos_."

His palm lit up to reveal their faces, and not much more. It was cramped in there. Endaira was shoved up against several shelves and a bucket. She could feel herself blushing, thinking of how close she was to him. Darren's face loomed over her. He didn't look too happy.

"What is it, then?" she hissed.

"This." He shoved a piece of paper in her hands. She held it so the light shone upon it and she could read the computer-typed words.

_Darren,_

_I received a letter from your friend, Endaira Rezagrats, concerning your foster home. I am wondering why you never told me about the abuse from the Murtogh's? You should have at once - then I could have gotten you and the others out of there sooner._

_I have already spoken to your foster siblings' social workers, who have agreed to get a warrant to search the Murtogh's home. If we find anything, we will immediately bring this case to court. I want to make sure that the Murtogh's foster no more children._

_With all due respect,_

**_Henry Pearson_**

_Henry Pearson, Social Worker_

Endaira frowned. "I thought you had told Mr. Pearson," she said, looking up at Darren.

"That's not the point," he snapped, grabbing the letter from her hands. "You went behind my back, Endaira!"

"To help you! To help them!" Endaira exclaimed. "They look up to you, Darren! They needed you to look out for them, and you did nothing! Why, Darren? Why didn't you do anything?"

"Because of what the Murtogh's will do to them! I was there before Sam, Zach, and Ashley were. It was just me and Alyssa. Alyssa told her social worker, but the case failed. We were sent back to the Murtogh's where they nearly beat us to death! That's why I didn't do anything about it! I didn't want that to happen to them! And now, because of you, it will."

"Fine, Darren. Blame it on me. Go ahead. I don't care. I was only trying to help." With that, Endaira pushed past him and threw open the door. She stormed out and stalked off towards the common room. Something had broken inside her, and she didn't know what.

Once she rounded the corner, she broke into a run. Thankfully, classes were still in session so no one was in her way. She ran past portraits and suits of armor, up flights of stairs and down corridors until she finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Flibbertigibbet," she blurted out. The portrait swung open and she climbed through. Endaira ran past a sleeping Hermione and straight up the stairs to the dormitory. Persephone looked up as she burst in and threw herself onto her bed.

"Endaira, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Endy called through her pillow. After a moment, she felt the side of the bed sink as Persephone sat down beside her.

"Endaira, you're crying. What happened?"

She _was_ crying, she realized. She sniffed. "Just, please, Persephone. Leave me alone."

"Oh. Okay."

The weight left the bed and after a minute, Endy heard the door shut. Silently, she cried into her pillow. Endaira wasn't one to cry loudly - with sobs and wailing. Only silent tears streamed down her face. Her pillow soon became damp with her tears.

Finally, she had cried herself out. Slowly, she lifted her head from the pillow to reach out and grab a tissue to blow her nose with. Her face felt all puffy, and in the reflection of the window she could see that her eyes were red and shining.

Turning over and sitting up, she reached for a quill and parchment. Dipping the quill in ink, she began to write.

_Dear Arasik,_

_It's been long since I last wrote, I know. But I just needed to talk to someone about this, and I know you would understand._

_It's my friend, Darren Cay. Over winter break, I had sort of learned about the fact that he is an orphan and is currently living in a foster home. An abusive one. He told me he had talked to his social worker about it, and that he had done nothing. So I wrote a letter to Darren's social worker, hoping that perhaps he would take the word of a friend as even more reason to look into it._

_Well, Mr. Pearson, the social worker, sent Darren a letter. Apparently, this was all new to him - Darren had never once mentioned abuse. He's going to bring Darren's foster parents to court and hopefully get Darren and the other foster-kids out of there._

_But Darren was angry. He said that he hadn't done anything because they had already tried once before and failed. That meant they got beaten. He didn't want it to happen again, so now he blames me for interfering._

_I was only trying to help, Ara. I didn't know. He didn't say anything._

_I need your advice, Ara. So much studying, a test tonight, these dreams I've been having, and now this. If you think regular school is hard, try being a witch._

_I miss you and Hikari._

_Write back soon._

_-Endaira_

Owls slept on the rafters above her as Endaira searched for one to take her letter to Arasik. Finally, she chose a grey tawny who spread her wings and flew off - just as a barn owl flew in.

It took Endy a moment to recognize the owl as the one she had sent off to Charlie Weasley. Eagerly, she took the letter and allowed the barn owl to fly up into the rafters, where it tucked its head under its wing.

Endaira opened the letter and began to read. As she did, her smile turned into a frown.

_Dear Ms. Rezagrats,_

_I regret to inform you that Mr. Charlie Weasley is missing. He has been since that day he went to visit you at your house._

_We have not informed his family due to such urgency that it be kept quiet from the public. I am only permitted to tell you this in hopes that you might have information on his whereabouts, being the last person to see him._

_Please keep this information to yourself - we do not want the public to panic._

_If you, Ms. Rezagrats, have any information at all on Charlie Weasley and his whereabouts, please, do not withhold it. _

_Sincerely,_

Leroy Jenkins

_Leroy Jenkins, Head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Romania_

_P.S. In answer to your question, the reason your dragon came to you is that we were attacked by what appear to be Death Eaters. Those who were with the dragons and the eggs at the time had been Stunned and only a few could recollect anything about their assailants. Those who did say that they wore black cloaks and masks, from what we could gather. I hope this answers your question._

Endaira glared at the last sentence. Now she had even more questions! Why did they attack? Why did they send the eggs to her, Persephone, and Darren? What does Voldemort want with them?

_Charlie Weasley is missing . . . keep this information to yourself . . ._

Like hell she wasn't telling Ron and the rest of the Weasleys! They were Charlie's family and had every right to know.

Quickly she tore off the personal postscript and shoved it in her pocket. She ran downstairs and headed for the North Tower. She got there just as Harry and Ron did.

"Ron!" she called. He looked back at her.

"What?"

Endaira shoved the letter into his hand and waited as he read it with Harry reading it over his shoulder.

"Not tell us! He's family!" Ron shouted.

"Exactly what I thought," Endaira told him. "Now let's go tell your brother and Ginny." She turned around and started off. She looked back over her shoulder. "You coming?"

Ron looked at Harry who said that he would stay and Ron ran to catch up with Endy.

-----

"Does Mum know?"

Ginny looked up form the letter ashen-faced. Ron shook his head.

Endaira sat in the corner of the common room, watching Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny talk about the letter. She sighed and drew her knees up to rest her chin on them, arms wrapped around he legs.

The Weasleys sat in silence, debating over what to do. Classes would be over soon, and that meant the Gryffindors would be coming back to the common room. Finally, Percy stood up and left, saying that he was going to send a letter home to their parents.

Soon, students came back from classes to put their bags away before heading off to dinner. Harry and Hermione came in and headed straight for the Weasleys. No one noticed Endaira. She noticed everything.

Several first year boys joking around. Two fifth year girls talking loudly and giggling while often glancing in the direction of a sixth year hottie. A second year girl glaring at another, hands balled into fists. A third year boy who was making his way towards Endaira. _Darren._

Endy stood up, and without so much as a glance in Darren's direction, walked over to the girls' dormitory and ascended the stairs to her dormitory. Upon opening the door, she stopped. Sitting on her bed was yet another owl.

He was black as midnight with eyes the color of blood. He was large for an owl, with a wingspan the length of her bed alone. He turned to look at her, his eyes piercing hers. Endaira gasped. The owl stuck out its leg to reveal a black envelope tied to it.

Slowly, Endaira inched her way across the room and warily took the letter from the owl. Her hand shook as she kept her eyes on the owl. Finally, the letter was free and Endy stepped back from the giant owl. At once he opened his great wings and soared through the open window and straight into the sunset.

Endaira sat down on the edge of her bed. In her hands she held the letter. The envelope was black like the bird that delivered it. On the front was her name written in bright silver ink. Hands shaking, she turned it over to reveal a green wax seal with the shape of a skull pressed into it. Twisting out of its mouth was a snake.

_The Dark Mark._

Endy bit her lip and tasted the sharp tang of blood. Slowly she opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of black parchment paper. She unfolded it and carefully read the words written in silver ink.

_Your presence is requested by Lord Voldemort. If you and your dragon do not make an appearance, Mister Weasley will never see his family again._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

----

Endaira gasped and dropped the letter and envelope to the floor, where they burst into flames and curled into ashes. Her breathing became labored and her eyes dilated as the world around her faded and she once again saw the images from her dream and Selena's.

Then she knew. The Death Eaters stole the dragon eggs and sent them to the people they were to bond with on Voldemort's orders. Voldemort had wanted them on his side. The strength and power of dragons on the Dark side . . .

But his followers didn't get there in time. No. Instead, it was Ministry officials who did. Death eaters must have been waiting for Charlie Weasley outside her house.

Voldemort wanted her.

Endaira sat down heavily on her bed.

_Selena?_

_Yes? What is it?_

_Selena, I . . . I'm scared._

_Why?_

_He wants me . . . he wants you . . ._

_Who?_

_Tom Riddle. Voldemort._

_Why would he want us?_

_I don't know why, Selena. All I know is, that he is the reason you and I are bonded in the first place._

Selena didn't answer, so Endaira went on.

_He wants us to go to him. I don't know where or when, though. He said that if we don't he's going to . . . going to . . ._

_Going to what?_

_Kill Charlie Weasley._

_That red-haired man who tried to take me away from you?_

_Yes._

_Well, good riddance._

_Selena!_

_He tried to take me away, Endaira!_

_Before he even knew we were bonded._

_Fine. I'll let it go._

_Please, Selena. What are we going to do?_

_About what?_

_Voldemort!_

_Oh, Him. I don't know just yet. We'll just have to wait and see._

_I'm scared, Selena. I'm scared of what he's going to do if we don't do what he wants._

"Endaira, what's wrong?"

The connection between dragon and girl broke as Endaira looked up at Hermione. Hermione sat down next to her on the bed, placing an arm around Endaira's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked again.

Endaira sniffed. "It's my fault."

"What's your fault."

"Everything."

"What's everything?"

"Everything. Charlie Weasley's disappearance-"

"Now, how could that be your fault?" Hermione said.

"I was the last person to see him. He was the one to tell me that I was a witch." Endaira sniffed again. "They . . . they took him when he left my house. They probably set up one of those Anti-Apparating Charms."

"Who? Who took him?"

Just then they heard Harry calling up the staircase. "Hermione! What's taking you so long? The stairs won't let us up!" A muffled "OW!" from Ron confirmed that.

"I'll be right back," Hermione told Endy. She stood up and walked to the door. Opening it, she called down to the boys.

"I'll be down shortly. You can go on without me." With that she closed the door and went back to Endaira.

"Now, who took Charlie?"

"Death Eaters."

Hermione gasped. "Death Eaters! Aren't they followers of You-Know-Who? Why would they take Charlie?"

"I . . . I don't know." Endaira sighed. "All I know is that they were the ones who attacked the dragon handlers . . . they were the ones who stole the eggs . . . they were the ones who sent Selena's egg to me . . .

"Voldemort wants me, Hermione. He wants me and Selena."

Hermione gasped again. "Oh, Endy!"

The door opened and Persephone walked in. Her face was grim. She looked at Endaira, eyes wide.

"Did . . . did you get one, too?" she asked, her voice a hoarse whisper.

Endaira nodded solemnly as Persephone made her way slowly to the bed. She sat down next to Endy, hands in her lap. Hermione looked at each of them, opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. Instead, she stood up and said she would leave them alone.

"Do you want me to bring you anything to eat?"

Both silent girls shook their heads no.

"All right, then."

The door shut behind her and all was quiet. Behind them in the window, the sun set below the horizon. Darkness fell on the room. The candles were lit, casting flickering shadows over the girls' grim faces.

"Endaira?" Persephone's voice was soft,

"Hmm?"

"I don't want Charlie to die."

Endaira looked at Persephone. She saw that her friend's eyes were filling with tears.

"But I also don't want to be forced to join Voldemort, either."

"Neither do I, Persephone. Neither do I."

-----

The scratch of the quills were the only sounds in the classroom. The windows were dark. Torches and candles flickered on the wall. For a while, all was quiet, save for the quills.

Then there was a sniff.

Not one of a person with a cold, or that of a person with allergies. But that of a person trying to hold back tears.

Professor McGonagall looked up from grading papers. Her gaze swept over the classroom. All three students were sitting at their desks, their tests in front of them. It was then that Professor McGonagall realized that the scratching of quills had stopped.

"If you are finished with your test, please bring it up and place it on my desk."

The three students stood up and brought their tests to the front of the classroom, where they placed them on the desk. They turned to leave, but McGonagall stopped them.

"Before you leave, I would like to have a word."

The three turned back and stood in front of her desk, waiting.

"I am worried about you three. None of you were at dinner tonight. The Weasleys were positively silent during the meal - amazing for the twins. As Head of your House, I would like to know what's going on."

Darren looked at Persephone, who looked at Endaira. Endaira sighed and pulled out of her pocket the letter and postscript Mr. Jenkins had sent her. She handed the pieces of paper to Professor McGonagall, who took them. When she was done reading the letter, she looked up.

"Charlie Weasley is missing, and no one has informed his family?"

"I told them, Professor," Endaira said. "I thought they should know."

"Very well, then. And what's this about Death Eaters?"

Endaira hesitated. "We have . . . reason . . . to believe that they kidnapped Charlie Weasley."

McGonagall frowned. "And what's this reason?"

"We . . . we got a letter from . . . from . . ."

"From Voldemort, Professor," Persephone said.

Professor McGonagall blinked at her. Whether it was the use of Voldemort's name or what was just said, Endy did not know.

"And, what exactly did this letter say?"

Darren spoke up, his voice quiet. "He wants us to join him. Us, and our dragons. Or else he'll kill Charlie."

Professor McGonagall was silent for some time. Finally, she spoke.

"It is late. I will speak to Professor Dumbledore about this. You three had better go off to Astronomy."

It was their cue to leave. They turned around and left the classroom. As they were walking, Darren broke the silence.

"Endaira-"

"Don't talk to me!" Endaira snapped at him, still sore over what he said earlier.

As she stalked off, she heard Persephone ask behind her, "What's going on with you two?"

Endaira sighed as she rounded the corner and slowed her walk. _Too many letters, today. And none of them bearing good news._

-----

The next day found the three of them in Professor Dumbledore's office, sitting in front of his desk. He watched them over fingers pressed together, his eyes not twinkling like usual. They had told him everything they knew from the letters and were waiting for his response.

Finally, he spoke. "It is clear that Lord Voldemort wants you three to join him. The power of two great witches and one great wizard under his command - not to mention three dragons. . . .

"Then there is the matter of Charlie Weasley. As we cannot know where, or with whom, Voldemort is hiding, finding Charlie will be difficult. Because the letter you three were sent had no information regarding a date and place to show up, Voldemort will either send the information later, or send someone to fetch you. Form there, I will find a way to get to you.

"As for the fact that the Ministry felt it best not to tell Molly and Arthur Weasley about their son's disappearance, that is a matter of politics. It is something we best not discuss, although I do thank you Ms. Rezagrats for telling Mr. Weasley and his brothers and sister. You were right in letting them know."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked over to where Fawkes the Phoenix sat on his perch. As he stroked the phoenix, Dumbledore went on.

"Now, I don't know how this will effect the plot Ms. Rowling has already set for us-"

"Professor, you know?!" Persephone exclaimed.

"Yes, Ms. Williams. I know that there is a series of books in the Muggle world clearly depicting Harry Potter's life and experiences at Hogwarts. How Ms. Rowling knows so much about Harry, I don't know and do not wish to know."

"Professor," Endaira started, "if you've read the books, then you must know-"

"Yes, Ms. Rezagrats. I do know the outcome of the sixth book and what occurs at the end. And no matter what you say, you cannot change the future for an event such as that. Just remember what I said, or will say, in your sixth year. 'Naturally I do, but as I have already proven to you, I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being - forgive me - rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger.'"

He looked at each of them solemnly. "I think that you three had best be going now." The old twinkle was back in his eyes. "I don't think you'll be wanting to miss your exams."

-----

Easter break came, and as traditional of all Jews, Endaira celebrated Passover by not eating bread and complaining about the matzoh (her parents were kind enough to send her some). Like all Jewish holidays, it had the same theme: "They tried to kill us, we survived - let's eat!"

Unlike most of the third years she was able to relax. Having finished the final second year exam on Sunday morning (repotting mandrakes for Herbology), she had only to finish a few homework assignments and was done before the break barely started. However, everyone else was absorbed in their own studies so she found herself awfully bored.

One evening before the holidays ended, Endy found herself wandering a familiar corridor. She walked along it, back and forth, three times. Nothing happened.

_Of course not_, Endaira scolded herself. _You weren't concentrating on anything._ She searched her mind, but found nothing of interest. Sighing, she dug her hands in her pockets and walked off. Somehow she found herself at the top of the Astronomy Tower. She settled herself down on the cool bricks. She leaned back against a turret and watched the sun set.

The wind played with Endy's hair. She sat there, gazing at the distant horizon as orange sunlight spilled across the land causing shadows to lengthen. The lake reflected the sun. Ripples crossed the surface, created by the wake of a dark shape moving lazy about in the water.

"Endaira?"

She jumped and looked around. _Darren._ She hadn't even noticed that he had come up. Endy narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to face the setting sun, ignoring him.

He sat down next to her. She moved away.

"Endaira," Darren pleaded, "even if you won't talk to me, at least listen."

She gave no response. He sighed.

"Look. I was wrong in blaming you, Endy. You were only trying to help, and I understand that. I guess . . . I guess I'm just very protective of my foster siblings."

Endaira finally looked at him. "Go on."

Darren shifted uneasily. "I got a letter from Mr. Pearson today . . ."

"Oh?"

"The police found evidence in the Murtoghs home not only of child abuse, but of methamphetamine possession. Of course, they had to get a new warrant first before they could arrest the Murtoghs on both charges." Darren looked up at her, a smile on his lips. "They had the trial already. The judge ruled them to twenty-five years in prison and took away their foster-care privileges."

Endaira felt a small smile escape her lips, and Darren went on.

"I want to thank you, Endaira. If . . . if it hadn't been for you, I'd still be stuck there, and so would Sam, Ashley, and Zach."

"You're welcome, Darren," Endaira said softly. And, as if on cue, Selena came swopping out of the sky towards them. Endaira stood up and walked over to where Selena had landed. She climbed up onto the saddle and called back to Darren. "Coming?"

"Uh, sure." He walked over and climbed up behind her. Endy strapped their legs in and told Selena to go. As the dragon lifted off, Endaira felt something on her waist. Looking down, she saw two arms, clasped around her and holding on tightly. She turned her head to look back and saw that Darren had his eyes squeezed shut. Endaira frowned at him.

"Have you even flown with Lenora at all?" she asked.

Eyes still closed tightly, Darren shook his head. Selena turned sharply to the right and his grip tightened around her waist.

"Endaira? I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

"I'm afraid of heights."

"Then you'll just have to experience flying the real way." On a silent command, Selena descended and landed beside the lake. Endaira turned back to Darren, who had relaxed and was taking deep breaths.

"Call Lenora."

"What?" His eyes snapped open.

"Call her," she repeated.

"Why?"

"Just call her!"

"Fine!" He closed his eyes and after several minutes, the green dragon landed beside the white one. There was already a saddle strapped to her.

"Good," Endaira said, loosening the leg straps. "Now get on her."

Darren whimpered. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you're going to be bonded with a dragon, you have to learn the joy of flying." Endy looked him sternly in the eye. "I, too, was afraid of heights. But Selena had me look through her eyes and feel what she felt as she flew. Then, I felt excited about flying. Until you do that too, you'll always be afraid of flying. Now go!" With that, she gave him a push, and he fell off Selena's back and landed in the grass.

Darren stood up and brushed himself off. With a glare in Endy's direction, he walked over to Lenora climbed up. Once strapped in, Lenora gave a roar and took off. Selena followed not far behind.

As Selena flew through the air towards Lenora, Endaira saw that Darren had his arms clasped around the Common Welsh Green's neck. Shaking her head, she shouted at him.

"Join with Lenora! Join minds!"

Darren didn't answer. Endaira wasn't sure if he had done it or not, but Selena turned away before she could see.

_He's cute_, Selena remarked.

_Yeah, I suppose so - hey!_ Endaira glared at the dragon who was chuckling merrily.

_Do you like him?_ Selena asked teasingly as she flew circles around the West tower.

_Like him how?_

_As in an affectionate way._

_A crush?!_

_If that's what you prefer to call it._

_Hell, no!_

Selena laughed again, but there was another laugh, too. Endaira looked around and saw Lenora doing a large loop in midair, the one who was laughing was Darren.

"This is great!" he shouted to Endaira. She smiled back at him and they flew on.

The sun finally set behind the horizon. A few stars began to appear in the darkening sky above. They would have to go back in soon, or else they would get a detention. Selena came to a landing on top of the Astronomy Tower. Endaira slid off the dragon, and gave her one last hug.

Darren came over to her. He smiled shyly and said, "Thank you." He then leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Endaira felt her face warm. Then he was gone. She put a hand to her tingling cheek where he'd kissed her, and smiling, followed Darren down the spiraling stairs and through the torch-lit corridors.

-----

None of them, dragon or human, noticed a shadow pass over the rising moon. It was a black owl, flying away from Hogwarts and towards the Forbidden Forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

-----

A loud cheer rose from the Gryffindor stands - as well as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs - as Harry Potter caught the Snitch. The Quidditch Cup was theirs.

Endaira jumped up and down, screaming and cheering with the rest of the crowd. She turned around and gave Persephone a tight hug before turning back to continue cheering. Beside her, Darren was also shouting with the crowd.

They filed out of the stands, still excited about the match, and watched with joy as the Quidditch Cup was lifted high into the air for all to see. Endaira could not stop grinning as they followed the procession of scarlet and gold clad spectators inside the castle. The crowd headed towards the Great Hall, but Persephone stopped Endy and Darren from following.

"Come with me while I go get my CD Player," she pleaded.

"Uh, sure," Endy said.

"Great, then you don't need me," Darren said and turned away, but Persephone stopped him.

"I'm . . . uh . . . getting more than just my CD Player and need the extra hands." Persephone looked up at him with blue eyes shining as she pouted at him. "Please?"

Darren rolled his eyes but agreed and followed along back to the common room. As they climbed through the portrait hole, all three stopped in their tracks, staring at the sight before them.

And, no. It was not Hermione and Ron making out on the couch.

It was an owl.

A black owl. He was perched on the back of an armchair, glaring at them. No one spoke. No one moved. Finally, Persephone stepped forward and slowly reached out to take the letter clamped in the bird's beak. Almost immediately, the owl took off, leaving through an open window.

Persephone unfolded the black parchment and read what was there. She looked up at Darren and Endaira. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Instead, she held out the letter to them. Endaira took the letter form her and both Darren and she read the silver ink.

_You are required by the Dark Lord Voldemort to appear before him on the 29th of June, before sunset. A Portkey will arrive in the form of a letter to take you and your dragons there at exactly half-past eight in the evening. There is to be no one else accompanying you._

_Remember, Mr. Weasley's life is at stake. It's your choice of action that_ _decides his fate._

"The twenty-ninth of June," Darren read. "That's the day before term ends."

"And my birthday," Endaira whispered.

A silence fell over them. No one dared to speak. After a minute, Darren left, heading up to the boys' dormitory. The girls heard a door slam shut, and all was quiet again. Slowly, Endaira sat down in an armchair, eyes wide. Persephone sat down beside her.

Minutes passed. Shadows lengthened as the sun began its descent. Candles were lit by an unseen hand. And still they sat.

An hour had gone by when the portrait hole opened and all of the Gryffindors climbed through, laughing and joking. The Quidditch team was still in their scarlet robes and many people had their rosettes on. None of them noticed the two silent girls as the Weasley twins started a loud victory party.

Endaira watched as the party progressed. With a sigh, she stood up and went upstairs. It was quieter up here, but the sounds of the party still drifted up the staircase.

She changed into flannel pajamas and curled up on the windowsill. Endy gazed out at the dark sky with its scattering of stars. Searching her mind, she found Selena and called out to her.

_What is it?_

_Another letter from Voldemort._

_What about?_

_When we are to meet him._

_When's that?_

_My birthday at eight-thirty pm._

_Your birthday! Oh, Endy._

_We need to tell Dumbledore. Selena, I don't want to go. I don't want him to kill Charlie._

_There are many things in life that we want or don't want to happen, but we can't always get what we want._

_I know, Selena._ Endaira laid her forehead against the glass and stared out the window. It was then that she realized something.

_Selena! If Voldemort doesn't come back to life until next year, then who's sending us these messages?_

_Perhaps a Death Eater?_

_Yes, but who? Wormtail can't be it. Neither can anyone else. They either have a reputation or are in Azkaban. Barty Crouch Jr. might be, but Bertha Jorkins told Voldemort about him, and that won't be until this summer._

_Hmm, this is very interesting. Who could it be?_

_I wish I knew, Selena._

-----

The dreams were back. They kept Endy up all night. And on top of that, she had more homework than ever in preparation for the upcoming exams. She, Persephone, and Darren would be taking their exams a week after everyone else. They would, however, be joining their fellow students in the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam and the classes the took with everyone else. For Endaira, that was Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, and Divination.

Days were passing by in what seemed like minutes. They were filled with classes, studying, more classes, and more studying. June twenty-ninth seemed to be looming ever nearer. It's amazing how time flies when the unwanted approaches.

Suddenly, the week of exams was upon them. Persephone went off after breakfast to her Arithmancy exam while Endaira and Darren headed to the library for more studying time. All too soon, lunch came and after that, Endaira and Persephone had their Ancient Runes exam.

Tuesday morning, Endy and Darren had the easiest exam yet in Care of Magical Creatures - keeping their flobberworms alive. Because flobberworms best flourished if kept to themselves, they were able to discuss their upcoming task.

"Dumbledore says that he will figure out a way to track us after Buckbeak's appeal on Thursday," Darren mentioned as they lazily sat in the grass.

"We'll have to meet on the Astronomy Tower before eight-thirty," Endaira said. "Still, I don't like the fact that we have to go at all."

"Well, Dumbledore wants us to for Charlie's sake - and to find out who is helping Voldemort," Darren pointed out. "I wonder who it is?"

Endy smiled. "Osama Bin Laden?"

"Or maybe Michael Jackson?"

She laughed. "Right - just his looks could frighten any unsuspecting person. He could moonwalk and they would run away, screaming." Cocking her head as if she were thinking, she said, "How about Barney?"

"Nah, Barney's too good. Now, Teletubbies, however, would definitely be considered evil enough," Darren told her.

"You're right, I suppose. Boy, they would scare the fright out of anybody!"

-----

All three of them spent Wednesday studying for their Defense Against the Dark Arts exam. There wasn't much they could study for Divination, since all they had to do was gaze into a crystal ball and make stuff up.

The next morning, they went outside to find the obstacle course Professor Lupin had created for them. Darren went first and ended up doing everything perfectly. After him was Persephone, who ended up trying to follow the hinkypunk's directions. Endaira went last. She did everything perfectly before getting into the trunk to battle the boggart. She expected to see the girl from _Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2_ again, but it wasn't so.

She saw herself.

Like a mirror image, Endaira looked at Endaira. She didn't understand. What was she afraid of?

The boggart Endaira smiled. Then she held out her left arm and rolled back the sleeve. The real Endaira gasped.

Tattooed in black ink was the Dark Mark.

_So this is what she was afraid of_, she thought as the boggart Endaira began to laugh evilly. _Of willingly joining Voldemort._

"_Riddikulus!_" she shouted.

CRACK!

The tatoo was now that of a white dragon. Endaira smiled as she opened the lid of the trunk and climbed out.

"Well done, Endaira." Professor Lupin said. "Full marks."

Endaira grinned and headed towards the school. On her way in, she passed Cornelius Fudge but barely gave him a fleeting glance. After lunch, she headed up to the North Tower with the rest of the class as one by one they were called up the ladder.

"Endaira Rezagrats!" Professor Trelawney called as Dean Thomas descended the ladder.

She entered the circular room with its many poufs and armchairs and its warm, sickly-sweet odor. She made her way over to the table at which Professor Trelawney sat, and took a seat.

"Now, I want you to look into the crystal ball and tell me what you see."

Endaira looked. The crystal was just as cloudy as it was every other time she had looked into it. Desperately, she tried to clear her mind. The warmth of the room was getting to her. She was tired. So tired. Her eyes drooped in dreariness.

After what seemed an eternity of sitting in the room, breathing in the fumes and trying not to think of anything or fall asleep, the fog began to part. Her eyes widened a bit. This was a first. She opened her mouth and began to relay to Professor Trelawney what she saw.

"There are stars. Many stars," she said. A yawn escaped her before she went on. "Now there is something moving across the sky. It's a dark shape. I can't make out what it is."

"What else, dear?" Professor Trelawney asked.

Endaira squinted at the dark shape, trying to make out what it was. "A dragon. It looks like a dragon. And . . . and there's someone riding it."

Professor Trelawney nodded her head.

"Something small is flying towards it - I don't know what. And - the dragon's gone!"

"Gone? Perhaps you are mistaken, Ms. Rezagrats. Look closer."

"No, it's gone. Just like that," Endaira said, snapping her fingers.

"Oh. I see. Very well, then. You may go. And remember the saying, dear, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.'"

Endaira stood up and thought, _Okay_, and walked back to the trapdoor. She climbed down the ladder as Professor Trelawney called for Lavender Brown.

"How was it?" Ron asked her.

"Did you see anything?" Persephone added.

"No. I made stuff up," Endaira lied before grabbing her bag and heading down the winding staircase. She didn't know why she lied to Persephone about what she saw in the crystal.

Endaira yawned as she entered the common room and headed up to the dormitory. Her eyelids drooped and her feet dragged behind her. _So tired._

She fell upon her bed and was almost instantly out like a light. She had no dreams that night.

-----

Outside that night, many things happened. Secrets were revealed, the truth went spoken. A criminal was caught and the convicted was trusted again. A cloud passed, revealing the full moon, and a transformation was made. The criminal escaped and the convicted was cornered by soul-less beings. A silver-white stag charged the soul-less before disappearing beneath the touch of a boy who looks like his father.

Two lives were saved that night. Both of them convicted, and both of them innocent.

-----

Saturday morning dawned bright, clear, and hot. Everyone else went off to enjoy the last Hogsmeade trip of the year while Endaira and Darren stayed behind. Persephone went, though. Endaira suspected that shopping was her way of getting rid of her anxiety, so she did not stop her.

"I'm going outside," Darren said, standing up and heading for the portrait hole. "Coming?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be out in a minute."

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Endy left the common room and headed towards the seventh floor corridor, and the Room of Requirement. After pacing the corridor three times, the door opened appeared and Endaira opened it. She grinned before grabbing what was in the small closet-like room and closing the door. Then she headed outside.

Plunking herself down next to Darren under the tree by the lake, she placed the parcel down in between them.

"Root beer!" Darren exclaimed as he tore open the box and grabbed a cold can. Condensation formed on the aluminum as the warm air hit it. With a snap, he opened the can and guzzled down half its contents.

Endaira raised her eyebrows at him. "It's not a chugging contest, you know," she said, taking a can for herself.

They sat there in silence, sipping at their sodas. Finally, three people came out of the castle and walked towards them. Hermione sat down next to Endaira and dropped a pile of books onto the ground.

"I still don't see why you need to bring so many books outside," Ron grumbled, sitting down.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing to the can of soda in Darren's hand.

"Root beer," Endaira said and passed a can to each of them.

"Oh, I haven't had this in a long time," Hermione said, opening her can. Harry did the same, but Ron was looking at the can bewildered. Endaira watched, amused, as he shook it, trying to figure out how to open it,

"Need some help?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. First you put your thumb on the little circular part - yes, like that - and then you lift the tab with you finger."

"Like this?" Ron was immediately sprayed in the face with root beer. Harry and Hermione began to laugh.

"Oh, that's right. You're not supposed to shake it," Endaira said innocently. "Sorry I forgot to warn you."

Ron licked his lips and brightened up. "This stuff is good!"

"Why are those out here?" Darren asked suddenly, pointing to the pile of books Hermione had brought out. Endaira looked at them and realized what they were.

"You went through my stuff?!"

"So?" Hermione shrugged. "You've gone through my books before."

"And found nothing of interest," Endy muttered. "I supposed you want me to tell these two, then?" She jerked her thumb in the direction of Ron and Harry, who looked at each other, confused.

Hermione nodded.

Endaira sighed. "All right, then." She picked up the _Sorcerer's Stone_ and held it out to Harry, who took it hesitantly.

"_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_," he read. "What's the Sorcerer's Stone?"

"You probably know it as the Philosopher's Stone," Endy said. She shook her head. "I still don't get why they changed it in America."

Ron picked up the second book. "The _Chamber of Secrets_? Hey, this must be last year!"

"And this," Hermione said holding up the _Prisoner of Azkaban_, "is this year."

"What about this one?" Harry asked. "_Order of the Phoenix_?"

"Fifth year," Endy explained, grabbing it away from him. "There's also fourth year, the _Goblet of Fire_, and sixth year, the _Half-Blood Prince_. But -" she grabbed the sixth book out of Ron's hands "-you cannot read them just yet."

"Who's this J. K. Rowling, anyway? Some sort of stalker?" Harry asked.

"I think she might be a Seer of some sort," Endy told him.

Ron opened his mouth to ask something, but closed it again when a familiar half-giant suddenly loomed over them. Endaira quickly stuffed the books behind her as Hagrid began to talk, telling them the "good news" about Buckbeak.

"I was worried this mornin', mind . . . thought he mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds, but Lupin says he never ate anythin' las' night. . . ."

"What?" Harry cried suddenly. Hagrid explained to them what happened and where Professor Lupin was. Harry scrambled to his feet and ran off towards the castle. Hagrid left to head back to his cabin.

"I didn't even get to start on the movies," Endaira muttered.

"Movies?!" Ron exclaimed. "Dad once told me about them. Who plays me?"

"Rupert Grint," Darren said. "And he has a mullet for the fourth movie."

"Huh." Ron fingered his own hair. "You think I should grow my hair out?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Not unless you want to look like Ginny."

Endaira grinned. "And I haven't even gotten started on the fanfictions."

"The _what?_"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

-----

(AN: In this chapter, I use references to _The Complete Guide to Divination_, by Cassandra Eason)

-----

A new week brought more exams for Endaira, Persephone, and Darren. While everyone else was enjoying the weather, they were inside, attempting to turn teapots into tortoises. They performed Cheering Charms (which helped tremendously) and stirred their Confusing Concoctions under the glaring eye of Snape. Then came History of Magic, Herbology, and finally, late at night, Astronomy.

The days passed by too quickly for Endaira. June twentieth, Selena, Lenora, and Hermes' birthday, came and went. They celebrated with cake for the Dragon Riders and three deer carcasses for the dragons. Endy gave Selena a long, black, twisted cord that fit around her neck and tied in the back. Attached was an opal that matched the dragon's eyes.

Endy received her exam results the day before her birthday. She had passed in every subject - just barely making it in History of Magic and Herbology. This meant that in the next year, she would be joining the rest of her pupils in the regular classroom for the corresponding classes. The next morning, Endaira awoke early due to anxiety to find several parcels at the foot of her bed. She smiled and began opening her gifts.

She opened the largest box first, which contained all of her gifts from her family. Cards and money from her grandparents on both sides and her aunts and uncles, a t-shirt from her brother, and a gift card to Barnes and Noble from her sister (to use over the summer). The last present was a necklace from her parents with a pearl dragon hanging from it. The chain was silver and delicate and the dragon looked as if it were in flight - twisted and curled all about itself with the wings outstretched. Its eyes were two tiny opals, and when she moved it, the colors shifted, turning the dragon into a rainbow of color. Endaira smiled and clasped it around her neck. It looked exactly like Selena.

A grin still plastered on her face, Endy dug into the rest of her presents. Hermione got her a book on astronomy, Ron and Harry had gotten her a large bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and there was a mix CD from Persephone. Arasik and Hikari had sent her incense, candles, and a blue journal with a star on the front of it.

The last gift was from Darren. It was actually really thoughtful of him. When Endaira opened the small box, she found inside a delicate charm bracelet.

Lifting it up, she looked closely at all of the charms. A silver dragon, a shooting star, a book, a music note, a heart, and a crab. And in between each of these were six Ancient Runes. Endaira knew what each of them meant. The dragon was Selena, the shooting star represented her love for stargazing, and the book was her love for reading. The music note represented her love of music and the heart - well, the heart she was slightly unsure of. The crab represented Cancer, her Zodiac sign. And the Ancient Runes each represented something different.

Endaira searched through her trunk for her Ancient Runes book and began flipping through, looking for the meanings of each rune.

The first rune was _pethro_, or the Lot Cup. Form what Endy read, it was the rune of what was not yet known or revealed, the essential self, and taking chance. It was also considered as the rune of destiny. The second rune, _thurisaz_, was the rune of protection, challenges, secrecy, and conflicts. Next was _kenaz_, the torch. It was the rune of guidance, the inner voice, illumination, and inner strength. After that came _uruz_, which stood for strength, courage, and overcoming obstacles. The fifth rune was _tiwaz_, the star. It represented the pole - or lodestar, justice, altruism, and keeping faith even in dark times. Finally, the last rune was _dagaz_ - day. It was the rune of clear vision or awareness, and optimism. It represented the coming together of day and night at sunset and daybreak or dawn.

Endaira smiled as she looked at the charm bracelet. Who knew Darren could be so sweet and thoughtful. She slipped the bracelet on her wrist and began putting her gifts away in her trunk.

Looking around, Endaira saw that the rest of her dorm-mates were still asleep. Glancing out the window, she saw that there was a faint streak of light on the horizon, dawn. Endaira hadn't realized just how early she had gotten up.

After freshening up in the bathroom and getting dressed, she started packing the rest of her belongings in her trunk. It was hard to think that tomorrow they would be leaving Hogwarts, harder yet to think of the upcoming events that night.

Once everything was packed, she headed downstairs to the common room with the journal Arasik and Hikari had sent her and a pen she had brought to Hogwarts in case she ever got tired of the quills. She took a seat on the armchair and curled up. Opening the journal, she began to write.

_June 29th_

_My name is Endaira Rezagrats. I am now fourteen years old and currently attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today is my birthday._

_I have decided that since it takes so long for messages to be sent by owl between us, I will write down everything that happens to me in this journal and you two can read it when I get back. _

_I should have thought of this before, seeing as how I'm leaving tomorrow._

_So, a summary of things that happened this year._

_I attended Hogwarts with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and all the other characters of the once fictional books to which they all seem oblivious to (except Dumbledore and those I told). I am bonded with an Antipodean Opaleye dragon who goes by the name Selena. I have learned to fly her._

_There are two other kids, both from the US, who are here with dragons. Persephone Williams and Darren Cay. Due to our magical education, or lack thereof, we had to take special courses to catch up with the rest of our year._

_Not much happened this year until summer vacation began to approach. I received a letter, asking me to come before Lord Voldemort with my dragon, or else Charlie Weasley would die._

_I have since learned that it was upon Voldemort's orders that Death Eaters attacked in Romania and sent the three dragon eggs to their rightful riders. But Voldemort is weak. He is merely a seventh of a soul, is he not? That means he must have someone helping him - giving the orders and such. It can't be Wormtail, though. He's only just escaped._

_Tonight I must face him. At least I will not be alone._

_I will write about the dreams I have been plagued with later._

_Au revoir, mes amies._

_-Endaira_

There was a creak form the stairwell. Endy looked up to see Darren standing in the doorway, still in his pajamas.

"Oh. I didn't know anyone else was up." He walked over to the couch and sat down. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Endaira shook her head. "Oh, thanks for the gift. I love it."

"Really? Or are you just saying that to be polite?"

"I mean it. It was very thoughtful of you."

"I'm glad you like it, then."

They were silent then, staring in opposite directions. Morning light began to fill the room as the sun rose in the east. Upstairs, all was silent. No one else was awake.

Endaira glanced at the small clock on the mantlepiece. 6:30. Fourteen hours.

-----

_Twelve hours, fifteen minutes._

They were sitting at the breakfast table with the rest of the Gryffindors. Everyone else around them were laughing and joking and talking loudly. They, however, were silent.

Endaira barely touched her eggs.

-----

_Eight hours, thirty minutes._

Endaira sat beneath the shade of the tree and watched the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan tickle the giant squid. Many people were outside, enjoying the weather. All were happy.

She sighed and rested her chin on her knees.

-----

_Six hours, forty-eight minutes._

"With the assistance of Professor Flitwick, I have created these pins with tracking spells on them," Professor Dumbledore was saying. He held out three small pins. They were gold lions, like the ones on the Hogwarts crest. "I want you to put them on and keep them on. Once you three leave, we will be able to follow you almost immediately. Now, where do you three plan to meet with your dragons?"

"On the Astronomy Tower, sir," Persephone said. "At twenty after eight."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and they were dismissed.

-----

_Five hours, two minutes._

An owl landed beside Darren with a hoot. Frowning, he took the letter and read it.

"This day can't get any worse, can it?"

"What do you mean?" Endy asked.

"Mr. Murtogh's escaped from jail."

-----

_Three hours, ten minutes._

"I'm going to the library to do some reading," Persephone said, standing up. "Endaira, you want to come?"

"No."

"Darren? Please, I don't want to go alone."

Darren shrugged and stood up. They left the common room and Endaira was all alone.

-----

_Two hours, eighteen minutes._

Darren had found a book on Quidditch that had so immersed, he forgot to check the time - let alone realize that his watch had stopped working.

-----

_One hour._

Endaira couldn't sit still. She left the common room and wandered the halls. Everyone else was at dinner. She wasn't hungry or in the mood.

-----

_Forty-five minutes._

The torches were lit. The windows were dark. Shadows filled the crevices where no light was cast by the flickering flames.

Endaira paused by a window and gazed out at the crescent moon. A Latin phrase she had read in a series of books came to her, and she whispered the words.

"_O, Mater Luna, Regina nocis, aduivo me nunc._"

Oh, Mother Moon, please help me in this time of need.

-----

_Thirty minutes._

Endaira climbed the last step and walked out onto the Astronomy Tower. A cool breeze blew across the stone. Endy shivered. Not because of the chill air.

She called out to Selena and heard her answer. The white dragon flew through the sky and landed near her. Endaira ran over to the Opaleye and climbed up. She strapped herself in and Selena took off.

-----

_Fifteen minutes._

The wind blew through her hair. Neither dragon or girl spoke, out loud or silently. They flew over the treetops. The stars stood out in the dark blue sky behind them.

They turned back to the Astronomy Tower to wait for the others.

-----

_Ten minutes._

Darren put the book down and stretched. Beside him, Persephone was still immersed in her own book.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. Twelve after six? How could that be? Then he saw it. The second hand wasn't moving.

"My watch has stopped!" he exclaimed, sitting upright. "What time is it?"

Persephone looked at her own watch. "8:22."

"We're late!"

----

_Five minutes._

_Where are they? _Endaira asked as Selena circled the Tower once more. _They're late!_

_Perhaps they lost track of time._

_Well, they'd better get here quickly._

-----

_Three minutes._

"Come on!" Darren shouted as they raced for the Astronomy Tower.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Persephone wailed behind him.

-----

_One minute, thirty seconds._

_They're not going to make it._

_Don't be so sure of that, Endaira._

Just then, something flew at them out of the darkness. It was an owl.

_One minute._

It hooted at Endaira, who stared back at it. For a while, that's all they did. Stare at each other.

_Thirty seconds._

The owl hooted again. Slowly, Endaira reached out and took the letter from its beak with shaking hands.

_Ten seconds._

Endaira opened the envelope and pulled out the slip of paper. The owl flew away.

_Five seconds._

She unfolded the letter.

_Three seconds._

And read what was written there.

_The Dark Lord only wants you,_

_Endaira._

_One second._

Endaira gasped as she felt a tug around her navel, jerking her forward. And then she and Selena were gone.

-----

Below, on the Astronomy Tower, two figures came rushing out.

"Where is she?" Darren asked.

"She's not here!" Persephone shrieked. "What are we going to do?"

"The pins!" Darren exclaimed. He turned on his heel and ran back inside, quickly followed by Persephone.

As soon as the door slammed shut, all was quiet outside. Only the light breeze made any sound as it passed through the leaves on the trees.

Then, from far away, echoing through the night, came the hoot of an owl.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

-----

A thick fog lay everywhere. So thick that she could see nothing through it. It was almost as if she were blind.

Endaira shivered in the cold and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Her breath came out in wisps of clouds. She looked around and saw only fog. No other object was in sight. She stepped forward and beneath her foot, the grass crunched with frost.

_Where was Selena?_

Endy looked around for the dragon, but still saw nothing. She looked up only to find a dark sky. There weren't even any stars.

_Selena?_

No answer. Where was Selena?

As a matter of fact, where was _she_? Endaira didn't exactly know her own whereabouts.

"Hello?" she called out tentatively. "Is anybody there?"

There wasn't an answer. She hadn't expected one. Instead, she heard footsteps, crunching on the frost-bitten grass. Heading for her.

Endaira peered through the fog in the direction of the footsteps. She pulled out her wand and gripped it tightly. Soon enough, a dark shape appeared, and grew larger as it drew nearer. A cloaked man appeared before her. Endaira couldn't see his face, but she took an involuntary step backwards anyway.

"Who . . . who are you?" she asked, shivering.

The man reached up and pulled back his hood. Endaira frowned at the unfamiliar man before her.

"Who are you?"

He had scraggily blond hair and grey-green eyes. He was unshaven and his face was thin. He smiled at her, showing yellow crooked teeth caked with dirt.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, Endaira," he said in a raspy voice. "You are the reason I was put in Muggle jail."

Endaira frowned. Then realization dawned upon her and her eyes widened. "Mr. Murtogh?"

"Yes. And I don't appreciate what you did to my wife and me," he sneered.

"But - you're a wizard?"

"Correct. I am the one who has been helping the Dark Lord this past year."

"You?!"

"Yes, me. The Dark Lord has been very anxious to meet you, Endaira."

At this the fog lifted, but the chill stayed. Endaira could see that she was standing in a vast meadow. The grass beneath her feet was brown and withered, dead in the frost that coated it. Looking out across the plain, she gasped. _It was the meadow from her dream._

Behind Murtogh, she could see several dark shapes. One was a large one, which Endaira recognized.

"Selena!"

"Don't bother, child. She will not respond," Murtogh laughed.

The other shape was harder to make out. Squinting at it, Endy could just make out that it was a man lying on his side. Charlie Weasley.

Endaira gasped and looked down. A large snake was curling about her feet and hissing before it left, disappearing into the darkness. Then a voice spoke to her from a bundle of clothes in front of the unconscious dragon and man.

"Hello, Endaira. I have been waiting for you. Murtogh, pick me up so that I may see her."

Murtogh walked over and bent down to pick up the bundle. He came back and moved the cloth around so that a face could be seen.

Endaira stared. It looked like a fetus. Its eyes were far apart and were barely even slits. Its nose wasn't formed, and its mouth was a thin line with no hint of any lips at all. It was bald and white.

"Take her wand."

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Endaira's wand flew out of her hand and landed on the ground some few feet away.

"Endaira," Voldemort said. "How nice of you to come. And all for the sake of a Muggle-lover's son."

"I'm here, Voldemort. Now let him go," Endaira said, strangely calm.

"I do suppose it was part of the deal, and I would never go back on my word. Murtogh, set the prisoner free."

"Yes, Master."

Endaira watched as Murtogh set Voldemort on the ground and walked over to Charlie. Pulling out a knife, he cut the bonds and muttered something. Endaira saw Charlie's form move and heard a groan.

"Now, Endaira, will you join me?"

Endaira turned her attention back to Voldemort. "Why should I?"

"For power. If you join me, you could have power. That is all that matters. Not good or evil. _Power_," he hissed.

_Sounds like something from Star Wars_, Endaira thought. Out loud she said, "Ah, no. Power is not what matters in the world. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Oh? And what could be more important than power?"

Endaira said the first words that came to mind. "Friends. Family. Love."

"_Love?_" Voldemort hissed. "Love is useless. Power is all that matters, as I've already said."

"Then I'll have to decline you offer to join you," Endaira told him. "I'm afraid I find your view of life not good enough for me. I enjoy being with my friends and family more."

Just then Murtogh came back. Behind him, Endaira could see Charlie standing up, trying to wake Selena. He kept throwing furtive glances in her direction.

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid I have no choice. Murtogh, kill her."

"My pleasure." Murtogh pointed his wand at Endaira's chest and began to say something, but Endy was quicker.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she shouted, holding out her palm. His wand flew into the air and landed beside her own wand.

"Why you little-" He walked forward, arm raised. Endaira ducked as his hand fell and he missed. But his other fist didn't.

It caught her in the side of her head. She stumbled backwards and shook her head, trying to clear it of the sudden ringing. His fist came towards her again, but she turned and ran. Endaira paused only once, to grab her wand before continuing to run. She ran in zig-zags so she didn't get caught by the jets of light that were being shot her way. She ran towards Charlie.

"Get her away form here!" she shouted at him.

"Not without you!"

"_Go! _I'll hold him off." Endy ducked as a stream of red light flew over her head. She looked back at Charlie. He was gone, along with Selena.

She turned her attention back to Murtogh, who was coming closer. She wouldn't be able to run forever, especially not on a plain with nowhere to hide.

"Don't you know, Endaira?" Murtogh hissed at her. "Don't you know who you are?"

"Endaira Rezagrats, of course," she said.

"No, you are more than that," he said, drawing closer.

"What do you mean?" She frowned at him.

"Why do you think the Dark Lord only wanted you, Endaira? And not the other two?"

Endaira glared at hm. "I don't care _why_. All I care about right now is getting away from you! _Impedimenta!_"

Murtogh easily blocked the spell and laughed. Endaira turned around to run, but found her way blocked.

By a _rat_.

"Hello, Ms. Rezagrats," Wormtail said and grinned at her. In one swift motion, he took her wand and pointed it at her.

"Oh," Endaira sneered at him. "Would you look at what the cat dragged in."

Wormtail glared at her and lifted her wand.

"No!" Murtogh shouted. "She's mine! She put me in jail! And I want my revenge!"

"Be my guest," Wormtail sneered. He threw Endy's wand back at her before walking around them to where Voldemort lay in his bundles. There was a pop and both were gone.

"Now it's only me and you, Endaira. And I want to thank you for putting me in prison. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Endaira jumped out of the way of the curse and shot her own back at him. Murtogh blocked it easily and Endaira had to duck another spell.

"It's a shame Darren wasn't here," Murtogh told her. "Then I could finish him off as well."

"Well, he isn't. And I'm not going down without a fight." Endaira sent a Stunning Spell at Murtogh's head. He ducked it and lifted his own wand to her chest.

"_Crucio!_"

Endaira screamed and bent over double. Pain ripped through her. It felt like a thousand white-hot knives were hitting her with the force of a bullet train. The pain seemed to last forever. Abruptly, it stopped.

Endaira sat there, panting. She had fallen to her knees while under the curse. She blinked to clear her blurry vision and looked up.

"I did what was right," she told him, her voice wavery. "You had no right abusing those kids. They had come to you for shelter, and what did they get? You! A man who feels nothing."

"Shut up, you bitch," Murtogh sneered, eyes flashing.

"No! Don't tell me what to do, you jerk!" Endaira got to her feet. "You and your wife deserve a life in prison. No, you deserve death, seeing as how you have no guilt to account for."

"Don't tell me what I deserve, Rezagrats. You're just a girl. What do you know about me?"

"I know that you abused Darren!" By now Endaira was seething. "Him and those other children. They're just kids! They've done nothing to you!"

"They took up space in my home. Took my food and money to care for them."

"Because you offered your home to them. They needed a place to get away from parents who didn't care for them, and what do you give them? A shitty life, that's what! You really must like abusing children. You're despicable."

Murtogh sneered. "You're right. I do like abusing children._ Crucio!_"

The pain was back. She fell to the ground, writhing. It didn't last as long, though. She lay there as he spoke above her.

"The Dark Lord gave you your dragon, you stupid girl. And you won't repay him by joining him. Do you know what the Dark Lord does to people who won't join him?"

Endaira didn't say anything, so Murtogh answered for her.

"He kills them. Stand up so I can kill you, girl."

Endaira didn't more.

"I said, stand up, bitch! _Imperio!_"

Endaira felt light and feathery. Her mind went blank.

_Stand up . . ._

She started to rise, but stopped.

_No._

"_Incendio!_"

Murtogh screamed as his cloak caught fire. He ran around, trying to put out the flames. Endaira stood up and watched.

_Idiot_, she thought. _Everybody knows you're supposed to stop, drop, and roll._

A jet of water came out of Murtogh's wand and in moments the fire was gone. As was his cloak. Smoke filled the air as Murtogh turned towards her. His grey eyes were cold with fury.

"You will pay for that," he hissed. _"SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

Endaira was thrown backwards onto the ground. She gasped as she felt white hot pain lance across her abdomen. Reaching up with her hands, she winced with pain as something wet and seeped onto her fingers. Looking down she saw blood.

Murtogh laughed. He was laughing at her pain.

"Goodbye, Endaira Rezagrats. I hope you lived a happy life."

There was a pop and he was gone.

Endaira lay there, breathing shallowly. She gazed up at the dark sky. There were no stars to be seen. Just blackness. A slight wind blew across the plain. Endaira shivered with cold. Pain caused her to shiver even more.

So this was how it was going to end. She was going to die. Alone and cold on a plain in the middle of nowhere as the blood slowly left her veins. Endaira felt tears escape her eyes. _She didn't even get to say goodbye._

As she lay there, silently crying, she thought of all her friends and family. She was so immersed in her own thoughts, that at first she didn't hear anything. But then it came again. Someone was calling her name.

"Endaira!"

She blinked. _Who could be calling her name?_ Endaira lifted her head and looked behind her, wincing as pain lanced through her. It took a moment for the sudden dizziness to pass before she could focus on the figures in the distance.

Three dragons were flying toward her. Two had riders. The blue one bore a blonde girl and the green bore a brown-haired boy. _Persephone and Darren._ Between them, flying on two broomsticks, were Charlie Weasley and Professor Dumbledore.

And leading the way was Selena.

Endaira smiled when she saw them and let her head fall back to the ground. She looked back up to the black sky and saw, to her relief, a single star, shining brightly in the night.

She let her eyes close as darkness slowly took over her. And in that moment before everything went black, a thin streak of light flashed across the sky. It was a shooting star.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

-----

Endaira blinked. The sudden whiteness blinded her. _Where was she?_

She turned her head and saw that she was in a room. There was no window to be seen. Beside the bed she was in sat a small table with bandages and bottles with strange liquids in them. There was a closed door on the opposite wall. Beside that, the room was bare.

There was someone sitting in a chair next to her bed. The person was asleep. It was her mother.

Just then the door opened and a woman walked in. She had brown hair and wore white robes. She saw that Endaira was awake and stopped, startled.

"Where am I?" Endy asked in a croak.

Coming back to her senses, the woman walked over to her. "Why, you're at St. Mungo's, dear. In the Spell Damage ward," she said in a cheery, accented voice. "I'm the Trainee Healer, Violet Smythe. You may call me Violet."

"What day is it?" Endaira asked.

"July sixth, dear. You've been asleep for seven days." Violet nodded towards Mrs. Rezagrats. "Would you like me to wake her? She's been awfully worried about you. This is the first time I've seen her sleep in days."

"Let her sleep then." Endaira tried to sit up, but groaned as her head spun.

"Here, dear. Let me help you." Violet helped Endy sit up and fixed her pillows so that she would be more comfortable. "Your father's here also. He's speaking with Professor Dumbledore right now," Violet told her. Endaira found that she liked Violet and listened to her talk as she fixed Endaira a potion to take.

"They'll be glad you're awake, they will be. Your friends were here also for a day, but they had to go home to the States - now, drink this, dear. They were really - yes, I know it tastes bad, but you must take it - worried about you. Why, when Professor Dumbledore brought you in, you looked half-dead already! It was no wonder they were so worried. But, now that you're awake, I'm sure you'll be out of here soon enough."

Endaira nodded. Just then, the door opened and in walked two people.

"Endaira!" her father shouted and rushed over to her. Mrs. Rezagrats jerked awake and looked around. Then she spotted Endy and gasped.

Endy was immediately enveloped in their embraces. She tried not to wince with pain, but hugged her parents back never-the-less. Finally, they broke their embraces and just sat there gushing.

"If I may interrupt," a voice said. All three Rezagrats looked up at Professor Dumbledore. He smiled at them. "I would like a world with Endaira. Alone would be preferable."

Mrs. Rezagrats looked from Endaira back to Dumbledore. "But, Professor-"

"It will only take a minute," Dumbledore assured her. Mrs. Rezagrats sighed but nodded her head anyway. With one last hug, she, Mr. Rezagrats, and Violet left the room.

"I'm sure you have many questions, Endaira," the Headmaster said. He looked at the vacant chair, pulled out his wand, and conjured his own armchair which he sat down on. "You may ask whatever you want to, but remember, I can't be guaranteed to answer."

Endaira hesitated before asking, "Why was I the only one Voldemort wanted? Why did Murtogh say I was different?"

Dumbledore smiled at her. "Of course, you're different, Endaira. We are all different. I believe he only said that to try and distract you. The reason Voldemort only wanted you was because he figured he could get you to join him if you were alone."

"But why did he ask for all three of us, if he only wanted me? Alone?"

"I suppose he thought that if you were under the impression that all three of you were going, then you'd be more willing to come. And once he had you alone, he thought he would be able to get you to join him."

Endaira nodded. "But I didn't."

"No, you did not. Voldemort did not take into consideration your loyalty and love to you friends, no matter where they were. Once he learns that you are not dead, Voldemort will stop at nothing to see that you are if you do not change your mind for his favor."

Endaira was silent, contemplating this. Then another question came to mind. "Professor, what about Murtogh?"

Dumbledore smiled. He reached into his robes and withdrew a newspaper clipping. "Perhaps this might clear up that matter."

She took the letter and saw a picture of Murtogh, glaring up at her. Beside the picture was a heading.

**ESCAPED CONVICT APPARATES RIGHT INTO THE ARMS OF AUTHORITIES**

_Alfred Murtogh, age thirty-four, along with his wife, Meredith, thirty-five, was recently arrested for abusing his foster children and the possession of an illegal substance Muggles call methamphetamine. A week after his sentence to twenty-five years in Muggle-prison, the Muggle authorities say that he mysteriously "disappeared."_

_However, the next day, he Apparated right next to his arresting officer. Wizards immediately arrived on the scene and successfully moderated the Muggle's memories. Murtogh is now in Azkaban Prison for the attempted murder of fourteen-year-old, Endaira Rezagrats._

_Rezagrats is a friend of one of the abused foster children, and without knowing that Murtogh was a wizard, helped put him in prison. Authorities feel that this was the cause for his attack on Rezagrats._

Endaira smiled as she handed the clipping back to Professor Dumbledore. Then a thought came to her.

"What about Selena?"

Dumbledore looked down his crooked nose at her. "I'm afraid your dragon will have to stay at Hogwarts."

She started to protest, but he held up a hand.

"It is the only way, Endaira. Selena is a full-grown dragon and therefore cannot live with you. There is too much of a risk. Do not worry for her, Endaira. You will be seeing her again when term starts in September.

Endy nodded. "May I say goodbye first?"

"Of course. Just as soon as they release you form here. Now, I'd best be leaving you. Many things to do, you know."

Dumbledore stood up to leave. Before he did, though, he turned back to her. "Oh, and I was told to give you this," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Confused, Endaira took the folded piece of paper from him. She unfolded it and read:

_Dear Endaira,_

_I want to thank you for believing I am innocent. It is nice to know that someone else out there does._

_I cannot say where I am going, for fear that this will fall into the wrong hands. All I can say is that it is very far form here._

_Buckbeak sends his regards._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Padfoot_

-----

Sunlight filtered through the trees, lighting the forest floor. Animals scurried about and there was even a flash of white through the thick trees.

Endaira hugged the dragon tightly.

_I'll miss you, Selena._

_It won't be for long_, Selena assured her.

_Yes, but you'll be so far away - I won't even be able to talk to you!_

_Then you will have much to tell me when you get back._

Endaira let go of Selena and smiled at her.

_Goodbye, Endaira._

_Goodbye, Selena. I'll see you in September._

The leaves beneath her feet stirred as she walked away form the clearing, Hagrid leading the way. As she looked back through the trees, Endaira saw Selena lift her head above the trees. And upon opening her mouth, a stream of scarlet fire flew into the sky.

_**The End**_


End file.
